The Return
by Mark 61
Summary: Summery He was a champion! A husband! A father! But he lost it all. Now can he get it back? Does even he want it all back? Jake Reed returns but can he stop the evil in TNA or it is to far gone?
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

**Summery- He was a champion! A husband! A father! But he lost it all. Now can he get it back?**

**Introduction**

**It was a cold rainy night as the man parked his car. He picked up a cane and his umbrella before getting out his car. The rain seemed like it picked up the second he got out of the black ford. He made his way over to where he was heading. "I hate this place," he thinks even he comes here at least once a week. No once was around as he made his way to that spot.**

**He knew it well exactly twenty eight feet from the gate; twenty eight feet that was hell on his bad leg. Twenty feet that broke his heart as he thought about who was at the end of it. As he reached the end of the twenty eight feet the tears started to roll down his face. He looks at the tombstone that reads, "Brian James Reed." "I'm so sorry," he says.**

"**Who's here," a guard says walking up to him. "It's just me," he says. "Oh Mr. Reed," the guard says before leaving Jake in peace. After a few minutes Jake turns to leave.**



**Meanwhile in the Impact Zone the main event of the latest PPV was over. "The winner of the match and still NWA world heavyweight champion Christian Cage," JB announced. The crowd was in shock it had been a three way match between Cage, Kurt Angle, and Samoa Joe. The match had more or less been the can top doing this to Christian Cage show until Angle had gone for the ankle lock that Joe broke up thus leading to an all out war between the two men.**

**Joe had hit the muscle buster on Angle but with the referee knocked down allowing Steiner and Tomoko to jump the Samoan Submission Machine. The referee handed Cage a belt as the fans start chanting, "We want Reed!" Cage leaves as the crowd keeps chanting.**

**The PPV has already gone off the air. Mike Tenay and Don West has taken off there headset. "Doesn't' matter how much they want him. He's not coming," Mike says. "But lord knows we need him," Don says.**

**Note from the Author- Ok I know I said I was done with the Jake Reed series but than I got an idea that just wouldn't leave the head. So here we go.**


	2. A Lost Hero

**Chapter 1**

**A Lost Hero**

**Robert Roode Inc arrived at the Impact Zone and poor Eric Young was forced to carry the bags. "Come on Eric," Miss Brooks says. "I'm coming," Eric says trying not to drop anything. "Eric pick up the pace. And Miss Brooks go find that idiot Borash and get me an interview," Robert yells. "Right," she says running off. "You can't find good help these days," he says as Eric trips and falls on his face.**

**JB isn't that hard to find he is going over notes. "Borash, Robert wants promo time," Miss Brooks says. "Look Traci I will try to fit it in," JB says. "Hey what did you call me? It's Miss Brooks you moron," she yells walking off. "I really miss Jake," JB thinks.**



**Meanwhile Jake walked into a bar. "Give me a beer," Jake says. "Little early don't you think," the bartender says. "Hey look pal if won't do it I will go someplace else," Jake snaps. "Alright fine. We have Miller, Bud…" "Coors," Jake says. The bartender puts the mug in front of him. Jake picks up and drinks it quickly. "Tell you what just keep refilling it," Jake says just his phone rings. Jake looks at the caller id and ignores the call. He goes back to drinking but he phone rings again. Jake gets pissed and turns off the phone.**

"**You should answer the phone. It just may be a wake up call," A voice Jake knows very well. "Leave me alone," Jake says between ships. "You know I was lifeguard as a teen one thing they told is sometime in there fear drowning victims will push you away in fear," The guy says sitting down next to Jake. "Tell you what before you save me save yourself. Call Claudio," Jake says. "Hey this isn't about me and Claudio besides I'm not the one that jumped to go to the WWE," the guy says.**

**Jake has had it he pays for his drinks picks up his cane and make is way out of the bar. The guy follows easily since Jake can barley walk. He gets to his car but drops his keys and can't lean over enough to pick them. The guy picks them up. "Just give me the keys Hero," Jake says talking to Chris Hero. "He friends don't let friends drink and drive," Hero says. "Jake goes for the keys but winds up falling to the ground.**

**Hero extends his hand to help him up. Jake doesn't it and gets up on his own. "You know killing yourself won't bring your son back. I know you think you're to blame for fire," Hero says. Jake snaps and swings his cane but Hero side steps and knees Jake in the stomach. Jake collapses to the ground. "Listen he was you old friend that you gave a job to. You didn't make that guy use the wrong parts to save money. Hell everyone knows you weren't even there that day," Chris says.**

**Jake hits Hero in the leg with his cane and than the stomach. Jake swings again but Hero gets the cane. The two men start trading punches but after about five second Hero hits a haymaker knocking Jake for a loop. Jake stops and throws his hands up. Hero helps Jake up. "You it's a good thing I am such a great friend," Hero says. "You should just let me die out here," Jake says. "Sorry but that would ruin my master plan," Hero says. "Let me tell what you master plan should be. Call Claudio!" Jake yells.**

**Jake starts to walk off. "They need you," Hero yells. Jake ignores him at first but than stops and turns back. "Fine I'll bite. Who needs me?" Jake yells. "Everyone, have you been watching TNA?" "No." "Well the place is a mad house. Some one has to whip that place back into shape," Hero says. "What the game Chris? I know you don't give a dam about TNA or anyone in it," Jake says. "Yeah but I do give a dam about you," Chris says.**

"**You know even if I wanted to something I can't. My leg is too far gone," Jake says. "That what you think have you even tried rehabbing it," Chris says. Jake doesn't answer. "Look I'll drive you to your place," Hero says. Jake gets in the car. "I live…" "I know where I kind of followed for a few days trying to figure out when would be a good time. I figured you would be calm enough to talk but lucid enough to understand. Guess I was wrong about the calm," Hero says.**



**Meanwhile Impact had broken down again. Chris Harris had finally made his in ring return only for James Storm to attack and break yet another beer bottle right next to his eye. The LAX had jumped the VKM after they had just won a number one contender's match. The "new" Christopher Daniels had attacked Jerry Lynn and may have broken his ankle. Meanwhile AJ Styles had formed a new partnership with Robert Roode and had jumped Rhino. The only bright spot had been the announcement that Senshi would get a world title shot.**

**Of course it had taken all of five second for Cage and crew to jump the noble warrior. The "we want Reed" chat had broken out over and over again. "It was almost like a programmed response every time something bad happened. The fans wanted the "Outlaw" back but once again the show ended with out him.**

**Jim Cornet sat in his office. He knew he had to get TNA back under control and back on the right on track. He picked up his phone and called the last number he knew for the man that could do it.**



**Hero helped Jake into his apartment that was filled with bottle and cans of alcohol. Pill bottles were also all around. The phone was ringing but the machine got it. "Jake its Jim call me. TNA needs you," Jim voice says. Jake picks up the machine and throws at the wall. "Leave," he commands. "Fine I will," Hero says leaving as Jake picks up a bottle of Jim Beam. "See you later," Hero says as he closes the door. Jake just sits alone and drinks.**


	3. Broken Sprit

**Chapter 2**

**Broken Sprit**

**Jake was asleep in his bed. "Fire!" Someone yells. Jake rolls out of bed and hits the ground with a thud. "Oh good your up," Chris Hero says standing over him. "What the hell are you doing here? Why did you yell fire? How did you get in?" Jake yells. "Found you spare key. I wanted to make sure you got up. And it's time to train," Hero says. "Get the out of here," Jake says reaching for his cane but finding it's gone.**

"**Oh yeah first thing get up and stand with out this," Hero says holding the cane over Jake. "What is with this? I know you to well to think this is all you trying to help me. So come on Chris what's the real reason what do you want?" Jake asks. "Ok I want spot in TNA," Hero says. "Well Talk to Dixie or Terry. Not Jim he still hates you," Jake says. "That's just it. With Jumbo Jim running the show I have no chance. But with you back in TNA and the champ again I have an open door," Hero says.**

"**So all that people need me stuff was a load of crap was so I could get you a job. You lousy SOB!" Jake yells. "But I'm an honest SOB. And that is why we are friends," Hero says. "Well you give me my cane," Jake says. "You don't need it. Just stand up," Hero says. "I need my cane or else I will just fall over," Jake says. When was the last time you tried to stand up with out this thing?" Hero asks. "Just give me the cane," Jake says.**

**Hero acts like he is about to hand it to him but instead taps Jake in the face. "Stop it," Jake says before Hero taps him again. "Want me to stop than make me stop," Hero says. Jake gets up with out thinking and gets the cane. "I knew you could stand. So no more crying about the leg," Hero says. Jake quickly sits down. "Just get Hero. I'm done. Jake Reed is retired," Jake says. "Really if that's how you want to end your career than you are more pathetic to than Eddie Kingston. Fine saving you buddies in TNA doesn't help you or helping me than fine maybe this well get you off you ass. Revenge on Cage, on Roode, on Styles," Hero says.**

**Jake tries not to listen. "Oh I get I hit a nerve. Was it the guy with you belt, the guy with you wife, or the guy that did that to you," Hero says. "Just shut up. Tell you what you want a job in TNA do it how I did with hard work," Jake says. "I do work hard. And unlike you I haven't given up," Hero says. Jake stands up and gets right in Hero's face, he is almost shacking in anger.**

"**I lost my son; my only child is a fire. I lose and my best friend and than that bastard Cage the only thing I had left but not before he breaks my leg in three places. Well excuse me if I don't feel that killed my love for wrestling," Jake says. "Man twenty bombs couldn't kill your love for wrestling. Right now it's just buried under a bunch of ruble," Hero says.**

"**No trust me Chris it's dead and decayed," Jake says heading to the bathroom and slamming the door. "Alright Jake I am begging you what doest it take for you to at least try and make a come back? Just tell me," Hero yells. Jake opens the door pissed off. "Fine I will try but it's on my terms. I want to get drunk I will get drunk. I want to do other things I will do other things. That is the only way I will try," Jake says. "Deal," Hero says.**

"**No. Why would I do all that when I can do what ever I want now? Man you are really bad at this saving people stuff. Maybe you need to rethink this savior stuff," Jake says before slamming the bathroom door again. Hero has had it and picks up a bottle and than kicks the door open and tacking Jake. "Alright you SOB you want a drink take a drink," Hero yells pouring the alcohol on Jake.**

"**Stop it," Jake yells. "Oh I thought you gave up. You don't anymore right," Hero yells. "Chris please stop," Jake says weakly. "Alright I will. Just tell me when did you stop fighting? Even the first you were like this you never quiet," Chris says. "I got nothing to fight for," Jake says. "What?" "First time there was always this little bit of hope that I could get Traci back but this time I know she can forgive me," Jake says. "Fine you don't Traci to fight to for but trust you got plenty to fight for," Hero says pulling Jake up. "Getting you a job isn't something I am willing to fight for," Jake says.**

"**It's not me. It's the fans, you should hear them every time happens they don't like the start to chant "we want Reed! We want Reed!" Almost like they are praying. You know why because they are praying for you wearing you black leather jacket to run down make the save. To take the belt off that prick Christian Cage," Hero is shaking Jake who seems unmoved. "Hell if just walked down there just once and gave anyone a DVD they would blew the roof off four buildings," Hero says.**

"**Yeah until the next savior comes out than the fans will say Reed who," Jake says. "Jake come on listen to me. You need this," Hero says. "What I need is to be left alone. So go and call Claudio and get you own life on track," Jake says. "Hey I'm fine. I am in ROH, CZW, JAPW, and NOAH plus too many others to name. So I'm fine you're the one living in a shit hole," Chris says. "Just leave me alone Chris," Jake says. "Look just give one night," Hero says. "I can't even give you half a night," Jake says.**



**Eric Young had just finished doing Robert Roode's laundry. "Eric," Robert yells. "I'm in here," Eric yells folding. "What do you says," Robert says. Eric rolls his eyes before speaking. "I'm in here sir," Eric says. "Very good. Now where is Ms. Brooks?" Robert asks. "I don't know… sir," Eric says. "Fine and when you done here I need to wash my car," Robert says leaving.**



**Traci is at Brian's grave. She whips a tear from her eye. "I miss you so much," she says touching the headstone. Her cell phone starts to ring and walks away as she answers it. "Yeah Robert go ahead."**


	4. Road to Recovery?

**Chapter 3**

**Road to Recovery?**

**Chris Hero was backstage at an IWA Mid South show. "There has to be someway I get can get through to him. But none of what I am trying is working. Ah, think," Hero says out loud. "That little shit," Ian Rotten yells walking into the locker room. "What's going on Ian?" Hero asks. "Roderick Strong, little ROH bitch," Ian says. "Ok what I get I don't like the guy or that idiot he hangs out with Davey Richards or any of the wrestlers I know he has trained or the fact he always has to do back breakers but other than that is ok," Chris says.**

"**Yeah well he just canceled on the TPI. Now I find someone with enough name appeal that the fans won't get pissed off and return the advanced tickets Also he has to skilled enough to be in the TPI. Also I have to be able afford him plus he has to be open that day," Ian says. "I got the perfect guy in mind," Chris says. "Who?" "Jake Reed," Chris says with a smile on his face. "Not a chance in hell!" Ian yells walking off. Hero runs after him.**

"**Ian come on Jake is a big star. You're worried about the tickets that have already been sold hell we will sell out in five seconds with him. Skill hell Jake is one of the best. He's retired so he is not doing anything else and money I will take a cut that night so off the price for him," Hero says. "Chris look I have heard some things about Jake. I know that he is off the wagon. I can't afford to have that happen," Ian says. "Ian I promise Jake will be fine. Besides you owe me Ian all the things I have done for you over the years has earned me at least one favor and this is it," Chris says. **

**Ian takes a second to think. "Alright," Ian says before walking away. Chris takes a deep breath knowing he is in trouble. "Great now I have to do it sober Jake up, convince him to start working out and get to make a come back," Chris thinks.**



**Jake is watching the Saturday replay of Impact. "Man it really is a mad house. But why does everyone think I can change it?" Jake thinks. Traci comes on the screen and Jake turns it off. Less than a second later he turns it back on. "Why God why? Couldn't you have just taken me," Jake says. Jake takes a pill and washes it down with a beer.**



**The next day Hero walks up to Jake's door. After no answer he goes for the spare key but finds it gone. Jake stumbles up to the door. "Yo," Jake yells clearly drunk. "Please tell me you didn't drive," Hero says. "I don't remember. Here are my keys but locking the door," Jake says slurring his words. "Come I am getting you out of here," Hero says. "Not without buying me dinner first," Jake says. "What does that even mean?" Hero yells.**

"**What does what mean?" Jake asks. "Alright come I am going to get some of you cloths and you moving in with me," Hero says. "Don't tell me father," Jake says. "But first coffee," Hero says. "That's a myth. Coffee doesn't' sober you up only time does that," Jake says. "Alright fine," Hero says.**



**Alex Shelly is cleaning his camera. Robert Roode Inc walks up to him. "Miss Brooks go make sure the new pyro is ready for my match," Robert commands. "Alright," Miss Brooks says walking off. "Alex I have a job for you," Robert says. In recent months Alex had returned to his stalker ways. "Alright now I hope you know I am busy right now and it will take a lot of money to make this a priority," Alex says. Robert pulls a large wad of money out his pocket. "I think that will be enough," Alex says. Robert hands Eric a contract that he doesn't even look over before making his mark.**

"**Good I have a very precise way I want this done. You two remember that show where are they now?" Robert says. "Where are they now?" Eric asks. "Yes it was a show where the told you what happened to people after they stopped being famous," Alex says. "I know. I am just wondering what happened to the people that did that show?" Eric asks. Robert slaps him. "Well don't let it ever be said Robert Roode doesn't give the fans what they want," Robert says.**

"**So tell me Robert what gift are you giving our fans?" Alex asks. "Just thing they have been asking for," Robert says. Eric and Alex exchange looks hoping it doesn't evolve Jake. "I want you to find Jake Reed," Robert says. "Well good luck Alex," Eric says walking off. Robert pulls him back. "Well Eric he won't need luck because you are going to help him," Robert says. "Look Robert I'm sorry but Jake Reed is a no go," Alex says. "Oh I'm sorry Alex did you think I was kidding with this contract you break it and you lose everything," Robert says.**



**Jake woke up in a dark hotel room his head pounded and he felt like he was about to be sick. A jug of water sat next to the roll away bed he was on with a note reading, "Drink it." Jake does just that and finds its water. Jake lays back down trying to figure out how he got there. Giving up he just drinks more water. "Who ever brought me here…" Jake sits up that thought. He had no idea how or who got him there. For all he knew it one of the McMahon's and the last thing Jake wanted to was work for that family.**

**Finding his wallet Jake gets up and heads for the door. The door opens and Hero walks in. "Where do you think your going?" Hero asks. "Oh you brought here. One thing I have learned is if you wake in a place you've never been before than run," Jake says. "Really how often has that been happening to you lately?" Hero asks. "Tell you what you tell me why I am here?" Jake says.**

"**You coming to live with me in Philly," Hero says. "No way I lived you once and you were a terrible roommate," Jake says. "Yeah well either do it and I will call the cops and tell them of a great place where the can find a truck load of drugs," Hero says. "Some friend you are," Jake says. "I'm serious Jake," Hero says. "Fine but I want to get my stuff," Jake says. "We will tomorrow. Now you need to recover from that hangover," Hero says.**

**Jake knows his is right and lies back down on the roll a way. He isn't happy about this. "What is hell is with him?" Jake thinks. Meanwhile Hero has picked up the paper and is reading it. "Dear God just let get him through the TPI," Hero thinks knowing he still has to tell Jake about the tournament.**


	5. First Steps

**Chapter 4**

**First Steps**

**Alex and Eric were scouting the last address they had for Jake. "This is bad! Reed is going to be pissed," Eric says. "Look if we don't get caught we will be fine," Alex says. "Except with Robert treats me odds are Reed already knows." Eric says. "I wouldn't count on it Eric. Word has it big Jim has been calling him for weeks and he's not answering the phone," Alex says. "Still either Reed beats me up or that prick Roode yells at me," Eric says.**

"**Oh come on, is it really at that much worse than working for D'Amore?" Alex asks. "At least Scott let me win," Eric says. "Yeah that's got to rough. Well come on we need to go in there," Alex says getting out the car. "In there? Can't we just wait out here?" Eric asks nervously. "Look Eric we've been out for hours we have to do something," Alex says. "Why didn't I just take a cold shower that night," Eric says.**



**Meanwhile in Philadelphia Jake was in Chris Hero's apartment. "I am so bored," Jake says. "Hey man you can train, watch TV, listen to music or do anything but drink," Hero says. "I don't want to train and everything else reminds me of Traci and Brian," Jake says. "Not everything can remind you of them. Here I'll prove it," Hero says turning on the radio. The Creed song "With arm wide opens plays right at the line we stand in awe we created life. Hero turns off the radio.**

**Hero than turns on the TV and soap opera is on. "You are the love of my life," some guys on the show says. Hero changes the channel and winds up turning it Rachel Ray. "There is no way she can remind you of anything," Hero says. "Now what you need to do is grab to big melons," Rachel says. Hero turns off the TV. After five seconds Jake starts to laugh and Hero laughs right after that. "You know it wasn't that funny at first but than you and a face like you had just passed gas made it the funniest thing I have ever seen," Jake says.**

"**Man I haven't you laugh in a long time," Hero says. "Well I just had to," Jake says. "I'm really glade you are in a good mood. Because I have to tell you something," Hero says. "What?" Jake asks. "I got you booked in the TPI," Hero says. "YOU WHAT?!" Jake yells heading to the room he had been using and starting to pack. "Jake calm down," Hero says unpacking what Jake has packed. "Don't tell me to calm down. You got me a booking that you know I can't take," Jake yells.**

"**Jake, I know you can do this. Just go there and wrestle and see how far you can get," Hero says. "Hero I can't do it. One my leg can't take it and two I don't want to make a fool of myself," Jake says. "Yow won't do that. And you leg is a lot better," Hero says. "I don't is perfect. I'm not wrestling! I'll be back later for my things!" Jake yells leaving. Hero knows he has to let him go.**



**Jake winds up in a park. He sits down on a bench. A guy in a tie talking on a cell phone walks by not seeing Jake. "No you have to find someone else to go to LA…Look it's my son's birthday and I am taking him to some wrestling show called the TPI. I haven't had that much time with since him mother remarried. I really needs plus he just found out his favorite wrestler Jake Reed is going to be there," The guy says. Jake takes a very deep breath. "One night only," Jake thinks and gets up. He takes on last look at the guy still on the phone. And than head backs to Hero's.**



**Hero opens the door after someone knocks. Jake stands there. "Alright I will do the TPI but that's it," Jake says. "I knew you would change your mind," Hero says. "It's one night Hero," Jake says. "For now," Hero says. "Don't push it," Jake says. "You know it's been a while since you got in the ring. You need to train unless you want to make a complete fool of your self," Hero says.**

"**Well I guess I need your help," Jake says. "I say we start right now," Hero says holding up the keys to Wrestle Factory. "Yeah let's go," Jake says. Hero knows it's a start but it's still a very long way to go. "So what changed your mind?" Hero asks. "A cell phone," Jake says. "Care to go any further?" Hero asks. "Are you going to help me train or not?" Jake asks changing the subject. "Alright," Chris says knowing not to press the issue.**



"**Run!" Eric yells as he and Alex run to the car as the land lord for the building Jake had been living in chased them with a bat. They jump into there car and floor it to get away. After about ten minutes it took the two men to regain there breathe. "Ok that does we know he's not here and I don't have the time to look for Reed," Alex says part of him seriously thinking about throwing to throw his camera out of the window and running it over. "Yeah it won't be that easy," Eric says.**

"**Hey look I will just return the money," Alex says. "Have you not been watching what happened to me? Robert isn't going to let that contract go," Eric says. "Yeah but he doesn't the same kind of deal with me," Alex says wishing he had taken five seconds to read the contract. "Well I warned you Eric says.**



**For the first time in months Jake stepped into a wrestling ring. He wasn't about to admit but it felt right. Deciding to test out his leg he ran the ropes and there was no pain in his leg. Chris was thrilled he knew the first the few steps had been taken off. He was real glade he paid that guy ten bucks to fake the phone call for Jake to hear.**


	6. Break it Down Again

**Chapter 5**

**Break it Down Again**

**The mad house that TNA had become continued over the next few weeks. Yet another PPV was history. VKM had come close to winning the tag titles they had even scored two wins in single matches leading up the big show only for LAX to jump them just seconds into the preshow and breaking Kip's right hand. The reunited team of AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels had beaten Rhino and Jerry Lynn. In some rare good news Jay Lethal had won the X-division title.**

**Meanwhile Alex had come to find out that since he had failed to deliver the tape of Jake he now had to work for Robert Roode Inc. The fans and Traci only knew that Alex had failed and Roode had ordered Eric and Alex not to say anything. Christian kept his hold on the world title.**

**But that was the thing on the mind of Chris Hero. It was the night of the Ted Petty Invitational the biggest event in IWA Mid South. Over the last few weeks Jake had gotten back in good shape. But still Jake refused to sober up also it was clear Jake did not see this as a start just an end. Hero watched Jake took a drink out a flask. "Will you put that away? Last thing we need is Ian seeing you drinking," Hero says. "I really could care less what anyone sees. You forget this is it for me," Jake says taking another drink.**

**Hero gives Jake a death stare and Jake finally puts the flask into his leather jacket's pocket. Turns out it was time as Ian walks in just a few seconds later. "Reed your up," he says. The brackets were kept secret so there was no way for to Jake to know who he was wrestling. Jake gets up had heads for the curtain. Pausing for his music to play Jake waits. Finally the song of "What its Like" by Everlast plays. Jake bursts through the curtain and the crowd erupts.**

**Jake has to smile he always loved the fans. He slaps hands with as many fans as he can before finally making it to the ring. Hero followed him. Jake stood on went around the ring standing in on each turnbuckle causing the crowd to cheer. It takes a while the crowd to quiet down even after they kill Jake's music. Jake waited he could usually tell a song he knew by the first few notes and once he knew the song he would know his opponent.**

**The music start and Jake rolls his eyes. He has had a plenty of matches with guy in the past. Hell they had been friends but than his partnership with Hero ended and Jake stayed loyal to his friend and joined the Kings of Wrestling. The man Jake was about to face "Lightening" Mike Quackenbush. Quack summersaults into the ring. **

"**Ladies and Gentlemen this is the first match of the Ted Petty Invitational. Introducing first in the corner to my left accompanied to the ring by Chris Hero. He is from Omaha NE and he is making his return to wrestling, "The Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," The ring announcer says. Jake steps foreword and throws a fist in the air the crowd cheers. "His opponent in the corner to my right from West Lawn Pennsylvania he is "The Master of 1000 Holds," "Lighting" Mike Quackenbush," The announcer says. Quackenbush also throws a fist in the air as the crowd cheer. "Hey stop copying me," Jake yells making his first joke in months. Referee calls for the bell. The two men circle ring waiting to tie up. Finally the do and fight for control. Quack gets the go behind and takes Reed over. Quackenbush floats over and gets a front chancery. Jake gets his foot on the rope.**

**Quackenbush breaks the hold. Jake gets up and charges Quack scores with an arm drag. Jake rolls out of the ring. Hero runs around to check on him. Jake waves him off and gets back in the ring. The two men lock again and Jake gets backed into the corner. Quack is going for his trademark windmill chops, Jake reverses out the corner to place Quackenbush in to hit some big chops. Jake brings him out of the corner and hits a snap suplex. Jake floats over and hooks a leg. Count of one, count of two, Mike kicks out.**

**Jake goes for a cross arm breaker but can't get it locked all the way on allowing Quackenbush to his feet but Reed still has a hold on him arm. Quack finds a way to get Jake's shoulder on the ground. Count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Jake lets go of the hold and gets to his feet. Quackenbush goes for a palm strike and connects. Reed tries to get but Quackenbush hits a hurricanrana. Quackenbush does his strangle hold Ω a rotating stepover toehold sleeper.**

**Jake gets the rope and the hold is broken. Quackenbush goes for the Déjà vu but Jake blocks it. Jake is able to use the overhead belly to belly suplex. Mike starts to gets up and eats Jake's arm as Jake hits the flying lariat. Jake ties up Quackenbush's legs and puts him in a bow and arrow. It's a very smart move because Quackenbush has had two surgeries on his back in the past. Quack tries to fight out but Jake has him in the perfect position so he can't reach the ropes. Quack fights out and winds up on top of Jake, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**They both get up and Quackenbush scores with an elbow. He runs uses the middle turnbuckle as a launching pad and hits quackenround. Quackenbush hits chain lightning followed by the Black Tornado Slam. Quack moves quick and locks on the alligator clutch. Hero slaps on the apron trying to Jake fired up.**

"**Just give it up. You tried and even looked pretty good try. Just tap out. Who cares," Jake thinks as Quackenbush pulls back even further. "Who cares? Who cares?" Jake thinks again but still doesn't tap. He is just about to when he sees the fans and sees that everyone he can see is cheering for him telling him they care. "Wait I CARE!" Jake yells. Powers out of the move and sends Quack crashing to the ground.**

"**YEAH!" Jake yells. Jake brings Quackenbush up and gives him a big atomic drop Quack staggers and Jake hits a series of strikes, chops, and kicks. Mike rolls to the outside but Jake won't let up and hits a halo dive. Jake rolls him back in and hits a springboard double stomp. Jake points to Hero. "This one is for you buddy," Jake yells. Jake puts Quackenbush in a cravate.**

**No body is sitting down. The fans are chanting for Jake. The others wrestlers in the back are pissed at Ian for putting this on first because they all have to follow this. Quackenbush is able to get a modified belly to back suplex with a bridge for a pin, count of one, count of two, Jake rolls his shoulder at the last second. The get to there feet, Jake scores with a kick to the gut and gets and gets Quack up on his shoulders. **

**Quack slips out Jake turns around and gets a palm strike. Quack ties him up and hits the QD 3. Quack covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match Mike Quackenbush," The announcer says. Mike leaves the ring. Hero is checking on Jake. "Jake noting can top that match," Hero says. "Yeah hell of a way to go out," Jake says. Hero helps Jake up. The crowd is giving Jake a standing ovation. The ring announcer hands Chris a microphone and he gives it to Jake.**

"**Say something," Hero says. Jake takes a second to gather his thoughts. "You know it's no secret that I have been through a really… it was the worst time of my life. But tonight even though I didn't live it to my reputation you people gave me a free pass. Thank you," Jake says. Jake starts to make his way out. Suddenly a fan wearing a hood jumps out his chair, there are no guard rails so he gets in the ring easy with a chair. He takes Hero out with chair shot to the back of the head. Jake turns around and side steps the guys.**

**The guy finally hits Jake sending him crashing to the ground. The guy pulls off his hood and it's Robert Roode. Robert gets out of the ring and sets up a chair he is going to give Jake the payoff onto the chair. This is going to break Jake's neck but at the last second Claudio Castagnoli runs out and chases Robert off. He checks on Jake and Hero. "Give me a microphone," Jake says. "What?" Claudio says. "A microphone," Jake says.**

**Claudio hands Jake a microphone. "Robert Roode you stupid prick! You stupid, stupid prick! It was done! I was going to retire! But now I have to go to Florida and beat the living hell out of you!" Jake yells.**


	7. He’s Back

**Chapter 6**

**He's Back**

**Jim Cornett was in his office. He could feel that twitch in eye returning. Of all the people for Jake to be working with it had to Chris Hero. Not only that but now he had to deal with Robert Roode demanding extra security. Add to that fact that Jake wasn't a TNA talent anymore. His contract has expired and he was yet to sign a new one. He didn't need all this on top of all the other things he had to control.**



**Robert Roode was in his limo refusing to get out. "Robert it's safe," Traci says. "So Eric has searched everywhere I told him to?" Robert asks. "Yes he has I even sent him to help Alex finish up," Traci says. "Alright as soon as they get back I will get out," Robert says. Traci takes a deep breath. "He has to attack him. He couldn't just let Jake have that one moment at the TPI. When are people going to learn attack Jake and he gets payback," Traci thinks.**

**Eric and Robert walk up them. "Alright we have searched everywhere and Jake Reed is not here. Tell him Eric," Alex says. "Yeah we looked everywhere well except that place Abyss hangs out," Eric says. Robert had started to get out but gets back in and slams the door. "Robert you are being ridiculous," Traci says. Robert finally gets out the limo.**

**Someone starts to laugh and walks out of the shadows. Robert panics and pushes Alex at the guy. Alex fins himself looking at Claudio Castagnoli. "Hey," Claudio says. "What are you doing here you sports entertainment reject?" Robert asks. "I am here for a tryout match. But also I am here to give you a warning. Jake will be here and he will take you out," Claudio says. "Oh I am so scared. Reed couldn't even beat a never was in that tournament," Robert says.**

**Claudio starts to laugh. "You are a bigger fool than you look. By the way Jake wanted me to give you this," Claudio says handing Traci a red rose and than walking off. Robert yells at Alex and Eric to get his bags and than walks into the building. Traci has a small smile that no one sees.**



**AJ Styles had just won yet another match. The cheers that once came with his wins had been replaced by boos and a jeer. It had started slowly as he got more and more aggressive in his matches but than that night came. Christian Cage and Tomko had jumped Jake. AJ had run down but instead of making the save he had hit a double stomp on Jake's leg that had been sandwiched between steel chairs.**

**AJ was shocked as the fans started to cheer. AJ turned around and yelled as he was face to face with Jake. AJ bails out of the ring. "Run AJ run!" Jake yells. AJ doesn't look back. The fans are going nuts. Even Mike and Don are standing up and clapping. Jake takes a second to milk the moment and let it sink it. He starts to but the fans to loud. Jake can't help but smile. Finally the fans quiet down.**

"**Robert Roode get down here now," Jake says finally. The crowd cheers as Jake puts the microphone down and takes off his jacket. Robert doesn't come. "Come Roode you gutless piece of crap," Jake yells. Finally Jim Cornett makes his way out and climbs into the ring. Jake rolls his eyes he doesn't want to deal with Jim he was there to beat up Roode and leave.**

"**Look Jake I can't let this happen. But I promise you when you sign your new contract the first match you will get will be with Robert Roode," Jim says. Robert's music plays as he Miss Brooks, Alex, and Eric make there way out. "You can't do that Cornett!" Robert yells. Jake starts to make his way out of the ring, but Jim stops him. "First Mr. Roode I am your boss and second. I will put you in any match I please," Jim says.**

**The crowd is cheering. But Jake has an unsure look on his face. "Jim I don't want a match," Jake says. The crowd starts to quiet down. Jim just gives Jake a look. "Jim I didn't say I was here to return to TNA full time," Jake says. "You coward," Robert taunts. Jake is starting to walk out. "Look at your hero," Robert taunts again. Jake just keeps walking. "Robert stop," Miss Brooks says. "Yeah you are right he might have a friend to do work on my place," Robert says going too far as he has now mocked Brian's death.**

**Jake stops and is already shaking in anger. Jake turns and runs right at Robert. Roode throws Eric at Jake but Jake just knocks him out the ways, Alex gets pushed in the way only to just knock him out the way. Jake throws Robert against the wall and wraps both hands around his neck. Security comes out and tries to pull Jake off. They have no luck. Finally a group of cops show up and get Jake off. "I want him arrested," Robert gets out. The crowd boos as the cops put Jake in handcuffs. Jake is lead out of the Impact zone and placed in a squad car.**



**Jake got lucky. The DA had more important things to deal with. After reading the file and seeing it was grieving father that had been taunted adding in Jake's celebrity status and the world of pro wrestling spent all of five seconds before offering a plea of a fine, community service and a little anger management. Jake took and was a free man.**

**Jake was at a pay phone making a call. "I need you help," Jake says. "What have I been doing," Hero says. "Yeah well now I am asking for it," Jake says. "Ok what do you need," Hero says. "Call Zanding and tell him not to worry about the world title match at the next CZW show," Jake says. "Wait Pain has an open contract for the next show," Hero says. "Yeah I am taking it," Jake says. "What happened to TPI being a one night thing?" Hero asks. "Things change. The Outlaw is coming back home. I need to get ready to take get back in TNA," Jake says."Wait didn't Cornett offer a contract?" Hero asks already knowing answer. "Yeah but I need to be ready," Jake says hanging up the phone.**


	8. Real Progress

**Chapter 7**

**Real Progress**

**It had been along time since Eric Young had been this happy. Jake Reed was on his way back to TNA. Eric could feel it. First he had a close match with CZW champion Justice Pain. It had taken two Pain Thrillers to put Jake away. The next afternoon Jake had shown up at a Chikara show and scored a win over ½ of the campeonatos de parejas Gran Akuma. Now pretty much every top Indy promotion had Jake booked.**

"**Eric," Robert yelled. Eric quickly shut the lap top he was using. Robert walks in the room. "What were you doing?" Robert asks. "Just checking my e-mail," Eric says. "What ever just follow," Robert says leading Eric off to some other job. Eric silently prayed Jake came back soon.**



**Traci was at Brian's grave. "You know I was reading a book on Tuesday and than it just came into my mind that it was the sequel to the book I was reading when I felt you kick for the first time," Traci says starting to cry. After a few minutes some one speaks. "I'm sorry." Traci turns around and sees Jake standing there. Traci whips the tears from her eyes and starts to walk off. Jake moves quickly and blocks her way.**

"**I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and just hired an electrician from a company. I wish I hadn't listened to Joel's story about just needing a break. I just wish I could trade places with Brian," Jake says. Traci stops and really looks at him for the first since the Brian's funeral. He had lost weight and had a short beard. But the biggest difference was his eyes. There was just so much pain in them.**

"**I wish I hadn't been so insistent that we have a nice chandler for that room," Traci says. "He was such a good little boy," Jake says. "Yeah he was. I wouldn't have been that much longer and he would have been walking," Traci says. Traci starts to leave again. "I will be perfect but with you I am close as I will ever get. You are my heart, my soul," Jake says remembering the weeding vows he spoke to her once.**

**Traci just keeps walking off. Jake sits down a bench and pulls out his flask and takes a drink. "You know they say you should drink when you want to remember not when you want to forget. Well unless it you than you shouldn't drink at all," Hero says walking up and taking a seat on the bench. "Oh great you're here," Jake says sarcastically. "Hey I want a job in TNA. But since you aren't back there yet I have to stick with you," Hero says.**

**Jake takes another drink. "Look I will call Dixie and Terry. If you don't do anything stupid Jim will leave you alone," Jake says. "Not good enough I need an insurance policy," Hero says. Jake shakes his head and leaves but than he stops and turns back. "You wan an insurance policy. Call Claudio, the two of you together LAX wouldn't stand a chance. But now you pissed off because he got a shot at the big time. Well guess what Chris you spent more time training him them anybody else. You should have been happy for him," Jake says.**

"**Hey he is the one that walked away from history. We had three tag titles in three companies. Right when I need him most middle of a war with Eddie Kingston he leaves. Than the WWE changes there mind and he thinks he can just come back," Hero raves. "Yeah he did and trust me had it been the other way around he would have happy for you," Jake says walking away in disgust.**

**Hero gets in front at him and pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. "Hey Sweeny its Hero… No I just calling to say you're fired," Hero says before ending the call and dialing another number. "What are you doing?" Jake asks. "Taking some of your advice so maybe you will take some of mine," Hero says. Jake tries to walk away but Hero walks right beside him.**

"**Claudio it's me," Hero says. Jake stops he wants to see how this plays out. "Look I contract for a shot at any title I want in PWG next month and I want the tag belts. And well KRS," Hero says while Jake listens. "You have to think about it. Alright talk to you later," Hero says as the call ends and he puts his phone away. "Yeah right I don't buy that," Jake says pulling out his one phone.**

"**Hey Double C its Jake. Did Hero just call you?" Jake asks. A displeased look appears on Jake face and just closes the call and throws his hand up in disgust. "He told you I called didn't he?" Hero asks already knowing the answer. "What do you think is going to happen? Now that you are going to work with Claudio I am just going to stop drinking. Sorry Chris real world doesn't work like that," Jake says.**

"**You know Brian your father is pathetic. Be real glade you don't have to see him just give up," Chris says. Jake grabs Hero by the collar. "Shut up," Jake yells. "What because you know it's true. You gave up. And every time you take a drink you keep giving up," Chris yells knocking Jake hands off of him. "What's the matter Jake don't what I have to say. WELL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Hero yells. Jake punches Hero in the face. Hero stumbles back and is bleeding from the noise. "Shut just shut up!" Jake yells.**

"**Sorry I don't quiet like you," Hero says. Jake punches Hero again. "Now either shut up or I will shut you up," Jake yells. "Well I'm not worried after a few seconds you will want another drink," Hero says. Jake tackles Hero and starts to punch him. Hero blocks a punch and throws Jake off of him. "You know why you are so pissed off because you know it's true," Hero says. "Yeah I do. But I don't care," Jake yells.**

"**Now that is lie because I wouldn't be standing here bleeding if it was true," Hero yells. "Your right I do care. But I can't stop myself. You know why because I love that feeling," Jake says. "Yeah you love the feeling of being happy that drinking gives you," Hero says. "No you wrong about that. I love that feeling of being numb that drinking gives me. Because at that point it doesn't hurt to remember," Jake says.**

"**You need to hurt Jake. Because someday it won't hurt that much it calling mourning and being human," Chris says. Jake just stays silent. "I'm just saying," Hero says. "What ever good luck in PWG," Jake says. Jake walks off but Hero doesn't follow. "You know there is an AA meeting at church about two blocks past that bar you always go to. Just saying," Hero yells. Jake just keeps walking.**



**Jake stops just before heading into where he was going. He didn't want to be here. He should just turn around and leave. "No I'm going in," Jake thinks to himself. Jake does just that and takes a seat. "Hello everyone my name is Dave," a man says. "Hi Dave," everyone but Jake says. "It's been five hundred twenty seven days since my last drink." Jake takes a deep breath he knew this part very well. It was standard at all AA meetings.**


	9. Not the Same

**Chapter 8**

**Not the Same**

**Jake pulled off his T-shirt it hadn't helped. He had just made his debut for Full Impact Pro and would up teaming up a tag team called Black Market to take on FIP World Champ Roderick Strong and FIP tag champ the Briscoe Brothers. Roderick truly was an expert at chops. Jake could already see his right pectoral was bruising. "Well we won I would hate to see what a loss to Strong would look like," Jake says out loud.**

**Getting a pack of ice from a small freezer that was in the locker room Jake places in on his pectoral. Jake than uses a wrap to keep it on him with out having to hold it. "I don't believe this," Dave Prazak yell walking in flanked by his group DP Associates. "Hey wrestlers only," Jake says. Prazak ignores him and keeps ranting. "Those CZW morons," Prazak says. "What is going on," Jake asks Delirious. "VIOJHNOROI FNNHHNH ROAKEJO KINGS OF WRESTLING!" Delirious says. "Wait Hero and Double C got a hold of open contract and are in a match for the FIP titles right now?" Jake asks. Everyone else is in shock that Jake understood that.**

**Jake rushes out of the locker room and reaches ringside just the kings hit the KRS on Jay Briscoe and cover him three seconds later the kings were champions again. Jake heads back to the locker room to let his friends enjoy there moment. When he reaches the locker room a cell phone is ringing. Jake soon realizes it's his.**

"**Hello… Wait mom slow down… What… Who… Alright I'll be right home," Jake says quickly starting to pack. Hero and Double C walk into the locker room. "Jake what's going on?" Claudio asks. "Someone attacked my dad," Jake says pulling on a shirt and running out of the small arena to his car.**



**A few days later Robert Roode has promised a big surprise to the Impact zone. Eric and Traci had been left in the dark. But not Alex and Alex had never felt any lower. Alex just hung his head in shame as he and the rest of Robert Roode Inc. made there way to the ring. Roode had the mike and smiled like an idiot. The crowd booed loudly. "Well Don what ever it Robert Roode has he sure seem pleased," Mike Tenay says. "And odds are it means it was something that is going make us sick," Don says having a bad feeling.**

"**Now as you all know recently I acquired Alex Shelly's services and well I recently tried my hand at directing. And now folks may I present the "Sins of the Son,"" Robert says as the lights go down and a video plays.**

_**Video**_

**Robert walks down a street at night. "Ah here we are the Reed Tap," Robert says before walking in. "Hey we are closed," A voice yells out as Robert enters with Alex on camera following. "Well I'm not here for a drink. Unlike your son I don't need one every five seconds," Robert says. The guy walks into the shoot its Jake's father Bill. "Hey get our here," Bill says.**

"**Calm down old man. I just came here to ask you what is like to have a son that is loser." Robert says. "I told you get out of here," Bill says. "Just tell us. I mean it is your fault you raised him," Robert asks. "I'm not going to tell you again," Bill warns. "Oh alright well leave," Roberts says leaving.**

_**Scene Cut**_

**Behind the bar Bill is throwing trash into a dumpster. Robert jumps him from behind. The next few minutes are just plan sick as Robert beat on a fifty four year old man. The video cuts out.**

_**Impact Zone**_

"**That is the lowest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Mike yells. "He is going to burn in hell!" Don yells. "YOU BASTARD!" Traci yells shocking everyone. "What did you say," Robert asks not liking the disrespect. "I called you a bastard. Jake isn't even on the roster there was no need for that," Traci yells showing a spark for the first time in a long time. Robert shoves her to the ground.**

"**Hey come on," Alex says speaking up only to hit and thrown from the ring. Traci starts to get up only to get for Robert to hit here with his old finisher the Northern light lariat. At the last second Eric pulls Traci out of the way and takes the hit. Traci twisted her ankle and looks up to Robert standing over her. "Damit Robert don't do this," Mike yells. "She has burned every bridge. No one can help her," Don says. Robert is like a mad man as he track backs her into the corner.**

**The lights go out. When they come back on Jake stands between Traci and Robert. Jake attacks as Robert tries to run. Jake tackles him and starts to reign down the punches like a wild man. Christian Cage, Steiner and Tomoko run out and jump Jake. Tomoko and Steiner hold Jake as Cage hits him with the NWA title. "I know why you came back. You are not taking my belt," Christian yells. Samoa Joe, Kurt Angel, and Rhino run out to make the save.**

**Robert, Cage and crew bail out. Rhino, Kurt, and Joe want to celebrate but Jake just goes after Roode again. Security pulls them apart. Traci just watches in shock. Robert gets a hold of a microphone. "Get him out of here," Robert yells. Security starts to remove Jake. To shock of everyone Dixie Carter herself runs out holding a contract. She gives it to Mike before leaving. Mike grabs a microphone. "Security let him got because as of 5:55 PM Jake Reed is once again a member of the TNA roster," Mike yells.**

**Security lets Jake go as Robert runs off. Jake gives chase. Jake runs through a doorway allowing a hiding Robert to hit him with a chair. Jake goes down allowing Robert to reach his limo and drive off. Jake gets up just in time to see the limo disappear in the distance.**

**Rhino, Kurt, and Joe catch up. "Welcome back," Rhino says extending his hand. "Not going to be like it was," Jake says walking away. The three other men are in shocked. Jake gets in his car. A camera has caught all of this. "What does he mean?" Mike asks on commentary. Jake just keeps walking off.**

**Author's note- Be kind review.**


	10. Back to Action

**Chapter 9**

**Back to Action**

**It had been week since Jake had rejoined TNA. And being a man of his word went to bat with Dixie and the rest of management to Chris and Claudio jobs. Jim wasn't too (he was pissed) happy but couldn't do much after Claudio had already impressed everyone in a try out match a few weeks ago. But still it was up in the air if the would be hired. Meanwhile Robert had quickly reminded everyone in Robert Roode Inc. that he owned them. Christian Cage meanwhile was convinced Jake was only back for the NWA title.**

**Jake was booked for his in ring return at Impact. Kaz of Serotonin was in the ring. Raven has gotten him booked in Jake's comeback match. Jake hadn't been seen all day. Finally the crowd started to cheer as Jake made his way to the ring through them. No music no pyro no video package just Jake jumping over the guard rail. Jake removed his leather jacket and put in on the announcers table and than entered the ring. Kaz jumps him to start the match but Jake takes control quickly.**

**Jake hits a series of punches. Kaz tries to cover up but can't. Jake than hits the over head belly to belly suplex. Kaz sits up only to get kicked right in the back. Jake brings him up and hits a DDT to take him down again. Kaz sits up again and Jake hits the rolling neck snap. Jake brings Kaz up and gives a German suplex and rolls through to hit another rolls through again repositions his hand and hits a dragon suplex with no bridge so it's all impact.**

"**Don look at his face. Jake Reed is picking Kaz apart and he has shown no emotion," Mike notes. "Just like a hit man," Don says. Jake picks Kaz up to his shoulder and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake leaves the ring picks up his jacket leaves.**



**Robert has watched the whole thing unfold backstage. "I got to take him out before our match," Robert says since he hand just found out that he and Jake were booked for Hard Justice. "But Alex and Eric are too stupid to do anything right. I have to get the big guns," Robert thinks. Robert runs out the room and heads to the place he knows where he can find the right person. Hell this guy wasn't a big gun he was the biggest gun of them all.**

**Most people avoided this part of the building. Only people that were willing to make a deal with the devil came here. Robert found the people he was looking for. "Perfect," Robert thought.**



**Jake made his way backstage and found a crate to sit on where he could watch the show. Suddenly he felt something pushing on the crate trying to move it. Jake jumps off the crate. Rhino walks up to him. "Jake we need to talk," Rhino says. Jake stays silent. "Jake what is your deal? Do act like I didn't call or try to help you. I did you didn't take it," Rhino says. "You people around either A turn on me or B get hurt. I really want either one to happen anymore," Jake says walking away.**

**Rhino pulls him back. "Hey if I haven't turned on you yet why would I do it now? As for getting hurt well were wrestlers we know the risk," Rhino says. "I don't you to take the risk. I have to do this on my own," Jake says pulling away from Rhino. "He may only care about Roode but a lot of people are worried about him," Rhino thinks.**



"**Guys this the darkest moment in the history of Christian Collation and peeps its up to make sure Jake Reed doesn't get my title," Christian says to Tomoko and Steiner. Tomoko gets up and pulls on his beard. "Christian where's my title shot?" Tomoko asks. "Why is everyone so selfish?" Christian yells. "Christian don't worry about this. You see this vain," Steiner says holding up his arm. "Yeah I see it," Christian says. "Well it's bigger than anything Reed's little body. I will snap that little roll of dimes neck of his," Scott says. "Yes," Christian says. "Right after I get my shot at the title," Scott says.**

**Christian knows he has to change tactics. "Guys think about this. Reed is back and he is the golden boy of TNA. I know for a fact that he already went to management and is trying to get jobs for his little buddies Chris Zero and some French guy. Now think about it. If Reed gets the belt he is going to have even more pull around here. And Tomoko old buddy I know your contract isn't as long term as you would like. Same goes for you Scotty," Christian says. The look on there faces tells Christian they have bought it hook line and sinker.**



**Jake walked in Jim's office and rolled his eyes when he saw Robert Roode Inc. was in there with a group of guards. "Jake now that you're here we can get started," Jim says. "The legs," Jake says. "What?" Jim asks. "I am going to break both of his legs! That's how I am going to start," Jake says looking right at Robert. "Jake sit down," Jim orders. Jake sits his eyes catches Traci at the same time she turns her head to avoid him.**

"**So Reed what do you say," Robert asks. Jake hadn't been listening just stays silent with a tough look on his face. "Come Reed it real simple I pick you opponent next week you pick mine," Roode says. "I head the first time," Jake says lying but wanting to keep up his new attitude. "Well were waiting," Robert says. "Fine I'll do it," Jake says.**

**Robert stands up. "Well Jake all I can say is…" Robert kicks Jake right in the face knocking him over. "Hey at least you old man put up a fight," Robert says running out the room. Jake gets up and gives chase. Roode makes it to the ring. Jake catches him. Suddenly the Monster Abyss attacks. Jake sees him coming and gets out of the ring. Robert is pissed he wanted he was counting Abyss on hurting Jake this week and than making sure he was really soft by the PPV.**

**Jake stands in the crowd knowing while he didn't win the war he won the battle. "Next week I got a real big surprise," Jake yells pulling out his cell phone and walking off.**



**The next Jake was in his new apartment. He hadn't finished unpacking yet. Someone knocked on the door. Jake walked over to the door opened to his shock it was Traci standing on the other side. "Hi," she says. "Hi," Jake says. "I have to go," Traci says turning to leave. Jake pulls her pack. "Stay," Jake says. The look into each other eyes and leans in and kiss.**

**Jake wakes up and finds himself face with Delirious. "AHHHHHHHHHHH," Jake yells. "FOJGLJLJLJLJ," Delirious yells. "What are you doing here?" Jake asks. "JBOHOHOHJOHRHHGhroih. Jkhghghgljgjgwjglhn. Gbhwbkh hbhhr. Knknlkahlahgklahkhakhag" Delirious says. "Chris stop showing people where I hide my spare key," Jake yells getting up and walking to his living room where Hero sits. "If you just give me a key I wouldn't have to find it," Hero says. "What you are two even doing here," Jake says pulling the remote away from Delirious who was trying to eat it. "Well I hear you get make a match and well I think it's time you gave it me and Delirious is here because well I needed to be entertained," Hero says.**

"**Alright first I went to TNA about getting you a job. And second rules are it has to be someone in TNA according to Jim," Jake says. "Of course because he knows you would pick me and I would win. Thus he would have to give me a job," Hero says. "NVOIHOJG," Delirious says. "Oh don't worry lizard man I have a great guy already lined up. Roode wants to use demons I will use warriors of light," Jake says.**


	11. What Kind of Man are you?

**Chapter 10**

**What Kind of Man are you?**

**Jake walked into a gym. He saw someone he knew really well. The person didn't see him coming. "Hey buddy," Jake yells chopping the guy on the back. AJ Styles turns around and jumps back. "What's the matter? I have been back a couple of weeks and you haven't said anything," Jake says. "Look Jake…" "What? What can you say AJ? Forty eight hours after I put my son in the ground I go into a match with Christian Cage. I lose my belt but at that point I don't care," Jake says needing to take a breath. "Look Jake let me…"**

"**Explain! Hold on because I want tell you what went through my mind. Because after Cage and his thugs beat me down. I look up and see you on the turnbuckle. And one second later you jump and not only shatter my leg but ten years of friendship. Ten years AJ, ten years that go all the way back to Atlanta when we were two kids. When you broke but you wanted to propose to Wendy I sold my drum kit to lend you the money. I lost of the times you made sure I got home safe when I was screwed up that I couldn't see straight," Jake yells.**

"**Look I had my reasons," AJ yells. "Oh really? You had a good reason to stab me in the back after ten years. Ten years, my Christ AJ that is life time in wrestling. Time and again I was asked if I could trust you. And would tell them that I knew I could because you won't just my friend you were brother," Jake yells. AJ stays silent. "Yeah I thought as much. See yeah around," Jake says leaving.**



**A few days later it was time for Impact. Jake was already in the ring with Jim. "Alright Robert Roode get out here," Jim orders. Robert's music hits, Eric and Alex come out first and have to unroll a red carpet. "Give me a break," Don says. Robert finally makes his way out with his arm in sling. "Watch it Jake he may have a pipe in there," Mike says. Eric and Alex open the ropes. Jim stands between the two men.**

"**Now you want to explain this," Jim says pointing at the sling. "Well Mr. Cornett I suffered an injury while training this week. And sadly I am unable to wrestle until the PPV. And to prove it here is the note from my doctor," Roode says pulling out a note and handing to Jim. "Where's the one from your mother?" Jake asks mocking him. "Dr. Pepper?" Jim asks. "Yes her name is Dr. Pepper," Robert yells. "You know Jim I don't care. Let this guy set on his ass for two weeks," Jake says starting to leave. **

"**Hold on Jake now while I am hurting you seem fine to me. And I have verbal contract with you," Robert says. Jake knows where this heading and takes off his jacket. "Alright let's get Abyss out here," Jake says. "Oh it's not Abyss. I have a big surprise for you Jake," Robert says. "You know what Roode I don't care. Because any man alive I can beat," Jake says. "Well Jake since you are so confidante how about a little wager?" "Don't you speak right? Call it a bet," Jake yells.**

"**Come Reed what do you?" Robert asks. "Fine what's the bet?" Jake asks. "You win tonight I release Eric Young from his contract and that little idiot is free to do what ever he wants. But if my wrestler wins I get to pick your match next week," Robert says. "Let me guess it would any match you want," Jake says. "Well yes but remember if you win, Eric Young is free," Robert says. "You know Roode if nothing else it will piss you of so yeah I accept, but like I said no man can beat me but watch real close because this just a preview of what I will do to you," Jake says.**

"**Oh Jake I thought is job needed a female touch," Robert says. "A female touch what does that mean?" Don asks. "Wait a minute," Mike says looking at the ramp. "You got to be kidding me," Don says. Miss Brooks makes her way down dressed to wrestle. She is clearly not happy about this. "What kind of man are you? I mean come on," Jake says. "What Reed you said… oh wait it was no man could beat you," Roode taunts.**

**Traci gets into the ring and Rudy Charles comes to the ring. "Now either you put effort here or the next time you will able to be near a wrestling ring you'll be older that you ex father in law," Robert tells Traci. Robert, Eric, and Alex leave the ring as does Jim. Rudy calls for the bell. "What is Jake going to do?" Don asks. "I mean he can't let Roode have control next but this is his estranged wife," Mike says.**

**Jake lies down in the middle of ring. Traci goes to covers him. Count of one, count of two, Roode pulls Traci off of Jake and out of the ring. "Oh it's not going to be that easy. I want you wrestle," Robert yells before letting her go back in the ring. Jake rolls out of the ring and walks up to Eric. "I'm sorry," Jake says before walking off. The referee is counting Jake out. Jake just starts to walk down the tunnel when Robert jumps in the ring and attacks the referee. Meanwhile cage and crew attack Jake.**

**Tomoko slams Jake on the ramp. Rhino comes out and gores Steiner but Christian takes him out by hitting him with the belt. Roode goes down and starts to put the boots to Jake. Hero and Claudio run out from the crowd and go after Robert. Security comes out and removes the Kings of Wrestling. "Cover him," Robert yells at Traci. Traci reluctantly does as she is told as Rudy Charles comes to, count of one, count of two, the bell rings as Jim Cornett comes down calling for it.**

"**That's it this match is over. But I'll tell you what Robert Roode since you arm is healed up and Christian Cage since you seem unable to stay away from Jake Reed. I am making a match week. Robert Roode and Christian Cage taking on Jake and…" The lights go out and when they come back on the man called Sting is in the ring. The bad guys charge but Sting takes them out with his bat.**

**Jake and Sting stand face to face. "Don think this when Jake Reed came to TNA one of the first guys to help him to the next level was Sting. Going even further back Sting was Jake's hero growing up," Mike says. Sting extends his hand to Jake. "Ever since Jake Reed came back he hasn't been the same guy. He's been so closed off. Maybe it's Sting that can break down that wall," Don says.**

**The crowd is cheering wanting to see this. Jake seems unsure of what to do. Rhino has gotten up and is in the ring. "Jake come on," Rhino says. Jake starts to leave but turns back and shakes Sting's hand and than walks away.**



**In the locker room Cage and Roode are pissed off. "I can't believe this. That Hillbilly can't make me fight that drunken redneck," Cage yells. "Christian it's alright. Think back I was in the ring when Jarrett and D'Amore gave him the beating of a lifetime well what I have in mind we make that seem like the best day of his life," Robert says. Christian gets an evil smile on his. "What do you have in mind," Christian says. "Oh Christian this is the end of Jake Reed," Robert says.**

"**If that's true than I will give you a title shot," Christian says and about a second later realizing he has to stop doing that. "Thanks Champ," Robert says leaving. **


	12. A turning point

**Chapter 11**

**A turning point**

**Jake was backstage getting ready for his match. Jim walked up to him. "Look Jake we need to talk," Jim says. "Unless you're here to tell me the King of Wrestling are now a part of the roster I really don't have much to say," Jake says. "Don't start that again Jake. This place is enough of a mad house with out those two," Jim says. "Jim they are the two best independent wrestlers in the world. You keep looking for the team that can beat LAX well it's the kings," Jake says. "Are you trying to make me yell," Jim yells. "Now if want to make you yell all I would to is bring Ricky Morton around. I'm trying to help make this company some money," Jake yells back. "Well as long as I have a say it will against those two hardcore morons," Jim says.**

"**Guys break it up," Sting says walking up to them. "Look Jake just drop Zero and his little buddy well never work here," Jim says walking off. "First Claudio is not little and second Hero worked for TNA in early days," Jake yells. "You ready?" Sting asks. "As I'll ever be," Jake says. "Than let's take those two idiots out," Sting says.**



**Meanwhile Chris and Claudio have been caught by security and wind up in front of Jim. "I want them out of here," Jim says. "Wait Cornett we have…" "I don't care. As long as I run TNA you two will never work here," Jim says. "Man this guy holds a grudge. Pretty crazy considering his past," Claudio says. Security pulls the King of Wresting out of the Impact Zone.**



**Christian was pacing back and for in his locker room. Robert walks in. "It's all taken care of," Robert says. "Good," Christian says. "I have everyone in place. Jake Reed may be the luckiest guy in the world but even he can only take so much," Robert says. "Cage, Roode your up," Terry Taylor yells from outside the door. "Here we go. The end of the Omaha Outlaw," Christian says putting up his hood. "Yeah and than I get my title shot," Robert says. "About that…"  
**



**Robert's music plays as Traci, Alex, and Eric come out. Christian with Tomoko and Steiner follow out soon after. The lights dim as Sting's music plays as the living legend and Jake make there way out the ramp. The two men stop at the top, remove there jackets and than charge the ring. Sting goes after Christian while Jake goes after Roode. Sting hits his trademark chops and strikes while Jake punches Robert. Christian and Robert get back into opposite corners. Jake and Sting go to whip them into each other but they Christian and Robert reverse.**

**Sting leap frogs while Jake summersaults. Jake comes out of hit and hits a big lariat on Christian while Sting hits a drop kick on Robert. Robert and Cage roll out of the ring to regroup. "When does this plan start?" Christian asks. "Wait for it," Robert says. "Plan what plan?" Traci asks over hearing them. They ignore her and get back on the apron. Robert acts like he will go in but stops when Jake gets in the ring. Christian wants no part of Jake and he won't get in either.**

**Finally Jake tags in Sting. Sting gets in the ring and finally Robert gets in the ring. They go for a lock up and Robert scores with a hip toss. Robert starts to brag when he turns around Sting is standing up and flexes with a yell. Robert runs over and quickly tags Christian in and heads to the arena floor. Sting suplexs Christian into the ring. Christian rolls out of the ring. Sting tags in Jake. Jake goes out of the ring and goes after Cage. Cage takes off running Jake follows. Jake winds up running right it a big clothesline from Roode. Robert rolls Jake back into ring.**

**Christian gets back in the ring and brings Jake to his feet and whips him into the ropes. Jake hits a flying clothesline. "I have seen some one sided matches but this is ridicules," Mike says. "Well when you have two great wrestlers like a Jake Reed and Sting do you expect anything less," Don says. Suddenly Tomoko and Steiner grab Traci and start to take her out of Impact zone. Jake sees this and gives chase.**

**Traci keeps fighting but can't get away. She held in way that doesn't allow her to get a hold of anything to take out the two idiots. "Hey put her down," Jake yells. "Jake out look out," Traci as something blunt hits him in the back head. Jake's world goes dark.**



**Back in the ring Sting is trying to keep control but can't do in a two on one. Robert gets a hold of Sting bat and hits in the back of the head. Cage and Roode roll Sting out of the ring and handcuff him to the guar rail. Meanwhile Tomoko and Steiner bring a dazed Jake to the ring. Christopher Daniels also comes to the ring with his bat. Tomoko picks up the ring steps and puts them in the ring. "Reed last time it was your leg this time it's your neck," Christian says.**

"**His neck no you can't do this," Mike says. Christian is setting up for a piledriver onto the steps. "This could put him a wheelchair," Don says. Traci comes down and low blows Cage. "YES!" Don yells echoing the feelings of every fan. Robert gets in her face and Traci slaps him. Jake gets up and goes after Roode. Roode bails out along with the rest of the bad guys. Jake and Traci exchange a look but she leaves before he can say anything.**

**Jake gets a hold of a microphone. "Christian Cage this Sunday after I got down beating Roode to a bloody pulp I was going to go back to retirement. But since you can't seem to leave me alone, I think I am going to stick around just long enough to take your world title," Jake says as the crowd cheers.**


	13. Destination X

**Chapter 12**

**Destination X**

**It was time for Destination X. Robert's music played as he Eric and Alex made there way to the ring. Traci was MIA. The crowd booed the hell out of Robert. Jake's music plays and the boos change to a loud cheer. Jake makes his way to the ring and he locks eyes with Robert. Jake walks over to the announcer desk and picks up a microphone. "Robert Roode just before I came out here I got on the phone and talked to my father. And you know my dad had one saying when I was growing up. He told me son don't win a battle when you need to win the war," Jake says.**

"**You Don people may forget it was actually advice from his father that led Jake to get Jeff Jarrett in that retirement match," Mike says. "So Roode I have a deal for you. If I win you let, Alex, Eric, and Traci out of those contracts," Jake says. "I'm not that stupid," Roode says. "Just close to it. But let me finish you see if you win then I will join Robert Roode Inc.," Jake says. Robert just nods his head yes.**

**The ref calls for the bell as Jake slides into the ring but Roode jumps him. Jake hits Robert in the gut. Jake gets to his feet and fires away on Roode. Jake power slams Robert and than drops an elbow. Jake brings Roode up but Roode scores with a jaw breaker. Roode than hits a clothesline. Robert follows it up with a knee drop but Jake rolls out of the way. Both men get up and Jake kicks Roode right in the leg. Jake is going for a figure four but Robert kicks him off and the ref gets bumped.**

**Roode goes into his tights and gets a chain and connects right with Jake's jaw. The referee is still out Robert brings up Jake up and hits a belly to belly slam following it up with a neck breaker. "This is your hero? He can't even tie my boots," Roode taunts the fans. The ref gets up and Roode goes for the payoff and hits it. Robert covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Roode is horrified. He tries beating on Jake but it has no effect.**

**Jake gives in an over head belly to belly suplex. Jake whips Robert into the corner and just starts punching him. "Jake let him out of there, 1 2 3 4," The ref yells just before Jake lets him go. "Jake knows he has to be careful," Don says. "I mean if he gets disqualified than he loses the match and works for Roode," Mike says. Jake brings Robert of the corner with a hip toss. Roode sits up and Jake gives him a rolling neck snap. Jake covers, count of one, count of, Roode kicks out.**

**The referee is out of position allowing Roode to hit Jake with a low blow. Both men are down. Robert is up first and he is going for a power bomb. Jake blocks it and hits a back body drop. Roode gets up and charges with the northern lariat but Jake drops down and Robert goes over the top ropes to the floor. Jake goes for a suicide dive but Roode and Jake smack his head on the guard rail.**

**Robert rolls Jake back into the ring and than hits a big power bomb. Robert covers, count of one, count of two, count of… Jake gets his foot on the rope. "Yes," Don yells. Robert picks Jake up and goes for the pay off but Jake counter into a northern light suplex but is to out of it to bridge for a pin. Jake gets to his feet but collapses to the ground. Robert sees this and couldn't be happier.**

**Jake gets up again and swings widely but falls over again. Roode turns his back and starts to pose. Jake gets up and shows he was setting a trap. Jake gives Robert a German suplex, he rolls through and hits a second one, he rolls through and repositions his hands and hits a dragon suplex with a bridge, count of one, count of two, Roode kicks out. Jake gets up and gets Roode on his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Driver.**

**Jake covers count of one, count of two, Jake pulls up and gives him a second DVD. "That's for Eric Young," Jake yells before picking Roode up again and giving him another DVD. "And that's for my dad," Jake yells and than places a foot on Roode who is flat on his back, count of one, count of two, count of three. Eric and Alex both start to celebrate as Jake's music plays. Suddenly Christian Cage's music starts to plays.**

**The NWA world champion makes his way to the ramp holding a microphone. "Jake buddy I came out here to give you a that a boy. I mean you beat Robert Roode and set Dumb and Dumber free. Except you see earlier tonight Captain Charisma made a little deal. I bought Eric Young, Alex Shelly, and Traci Brooks from Robert Roode. So you see Jake Robert can't put those contracts on the line in a match since he doesn't control them," Christian says. Eric hangs his head knowing his life just got a hell of a lot worse.**

**Jake gets a microphone and takes a real deep breath. "Cage you are moron. I didn't come back for the belt. But you like a moron you couldn't leave me alone. You see Cage I didn't come back for that belt. Hell when I came here the first time I didn't really care about that belt. You were the champion and I was happy for you. But than you know who got the belt…"**

"**You fault by the way," Christian yells. "But now I do care about that belt only because it will piss you off," Jake says before jumping out of the ring and running after Cage. Cage runs off.**


	14. Venting

**Chapter 13**

**Venting**

**Author's note- This chapter changes a lot of things. You may love you may hate it but either way review and let me know.**

**Impact began with Jake on his way to the ring. "Here the people's champion Don," Mike says. "And Mike there is a very long list of men that want a NWA world title shot but this in my mind is the guy deservers it the most," Don says. "I mean think back Don he never got a rematch for the belt," Mike says. Jake gets in the ring and looks around, he has a microphone in his one hand.**

"**Well you people wanted Reed and you now you're getting him. And Christian your about to get a whole lot of Reed when you get to taste this," Jake says holding up his fist. The lights go down and Kurt Angle's music plays as the former gold medal winner makes his way to the ring. "You know I was backstage Jake I couldn't help but overhear that you want a shot at Christian Cage. Well I have a lot of respect for you but there is no way in hell you should get a shot before me," Angle says.**

**Suddenly Samoa Joe's music starts to play. "You know Kurt Angle deserve a shot before Reed than I should get a shot before you. Because I am Samoa Joe and I am pro wrestling," Joe says. "Wait a second," Jake yells out. "What?" "I beat every time we wrestling and some how you are ahead of me. No disrespect but that funniest thing ever heard," Jake says laughing.**

**Scott Steiner's music plays and he comes down. "Now hold on if anyone is getting the next title shot it's me the man with largest arms in world the big bad booty daddy," Scott says. "Joe I'm sorry that is the funniest thing I have ever heard," Jake says. Steiner gets in Jake's face. "Unless you want me to knock that bleach out I would step back," Jake warns. Tomko's music plays and he comes to the ring. "You know Jake your right the idea of that guy getting a title shot is funny. And if anyone gets a title shot it's me," Tomko says.**

"**Wait no body say anything," Jake says climbing out of the ring and heading up a ramp and down a tunnel. He exits the tunnel and runs to the other one. He than runs back into the ring and climbs in. "Well I didn't see anyone else but this being a wrestling show you never know what is next," Jake says. Tomko bumps in to Joe who shoves him. The riot breaks out. "Ok that is next," Jake says before taking Steiner down and throwing him out of the ring.**

**Jake than locks up with Angle. The crowd goes nuts as neither man can get the advantage. Security comes down and breaks it up. Jim Cornett's music plays as he comes out looking pissed off. "Ok since everyone wants a title shot I see only way to settle this. We are going to put all of you and a few other guys in the ring at once and have us a good old fashion battle royal and the winner gets the title shot," Jim says.**



**Jake is in his locker room stretching. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Jake asks but the person just knocks again. "Who is it?" Jake yells getting mad. "It's Traci," she says from out side. Jake opens the door and sure enough it's her. "Hi," Jake says. "We need to talk," Traci says. "Come in," Jake says. Traci comes in and Jake shuts the door. "So what do you want talk about?" Jake says. "My lawyer needs to know how to get in contract with yours. Every call to his office is hung up on," Traci says. "Well they make it's a sick joke since my lawyer died two months ago," Jake says. "Just tell me," Traci says. "Traci he's dead," Jake says.**

"**Wait so for two months you haven't had a lawyer. Why do you keep tying to drag this out case out Jake," Traci says. "Gee I don't know Traci because I don't want to end our marriage," Jake says. "Jake don't start," Traci says. "Why I'm just being honest. I don't want a divorce. And I know deep down you don't want one either," Jake says. "Jake I just want to move on with my life," Traci says. "Fine you want to move on but first you have to let me say this and don't interrupt me," Jake says. "Fine go ahead," Traci says.**

"**You bitch! I get that you are mad! But don't think I blame myself enough and dump all that hate on me! I remember what you said that you hated me and it was all my fault! Well guess what Traci felt like that and the last thing I needed was you saying that to me!" Jake yells unleashing a lot of pent up anger. "Jake…" "Shut up you said a hell of lot already. Remember at Brian's funeral I tried to talk to you and let all that venom fly. Well now it's my turn. I love you more anything! Yet the one time we really needed to be there for each other we weren't" Jake says leaving. A small tear rolls down Traci's cheek.**



**The battle royal was already in progress. Jake wasted no time and dumped Robert Roode out of the match. James Strom went after Jake but Jake side stepped and the cowboy went right over the top. Jake got a quick second look around. Tomko and Joe were locked up while Scott was trying to Angle. Meanwhile Kip James was leaning locked up with Hernandez of LAX, Christy Hemme the pain in Kip's side for months pulled down the top rope causing both men to go over. Jake charged and hit a viscous jumping knee to Scott's head.**

**Someone clipped Jake in the leg. Jake looked and saw AJ posing over him. Jake got up and bum rushed his one time friend over the top. AJ skimmed the cat and stayed off the floor. When he turned around he winds up get getting gored thanks to Rhino. Tomko almost had Joe out when Jake came up to them and dumped both of them out. It was down Jake, AJ, Angle, Rhino, and Steiner. A camera man jumps up on the apron and shocks everyone by pulling Kurt over the top. The guy's wig falls off showing it's really Christian Cage.**

**Jake and Rhino charge Scott and start beating on him. AJ gets up and low blows Rhino and throws him over the top. Jake hits a big drop kicks knocking Scott into AJ. Jake than charges all three men go over. AJ hits the ground first. Scott is on the apron while Jake has his legs wrapped around the top rope. Scott is able to roll back into the ring. Scott unhooks Jake's legs but keeps a hold of them allowing Jake to use his leg strength to pull Scott over the ropes and right to the floor.**

"**The winner and new number one contender to the NWA title Jake Reed," JB announces. Jake gets back in the ring and celebrates. Christian taps a microphone into his hand. "Well Jake you won't make it to Lockdown you see I am putting a bounty on your head. First person to take you out gets your title shot," Cage says. "Oh man Jake is going to have to watch his back more than ever," Mike says. "Not only is Cage handing out title shots like candy he is now giving away Jake's," Don says. Jake turns around and kicks get kicked right in the face by Tomko.**

**Tomko throws Jake right out of the ring. Tomko gets out of the ring and picks up the ring steps. "No he is going to crush Jake," Mike yells. "Stop this," Don yells. The Kings of Wrestling attack Tomko. Security comes out and breaks it up while taking Chris and Claudio out the Impact zone.**



**Jake walked back into dressing room and was shocked to see Traci was still there. "I'm sorry," she says. Jake doesn't say anything. "I was just looking for someone to blame. I was mad at myself," Traci says. "I'm sorry about earlier I just held that in and it needed to come out," Jake says. "I blamed you because I knew you wouldn't hate me for it. Since the truth it I blame myself," Traci says. "Blame yourself?" Jake asks. "I should have been able to save him," Traci says.**

**Jake thought back to that day. He had filming a commercial for Spike TV while Traci had stayed home. The fire fighters had found her passed out on the floor of the living room. It hit Jake like a ton bricks at that second she had been running to save Brian when the smoke overcame her. Jake looked at Traci she had started to cry. He pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. It's not your fault," Jake says. Traci returned his embrace. "I'm sorry," Traci says again. "It's alright I don't blame you," Jake says. After a few more seconds they looked at each other and slowly leaned in and kissed.**


	15. Love

**Chapter 14**

**Note- We pick up right where the last chapter ended.**

**Love**

**Jake and Traci were still kissing. "Sorry," Chris Hero says walking in without knocking. Traci pulls away and leaves. "Traci wait," Jake says but she is gone. "Man sorry," Chris says. "Your timing sucks," Jake says. "Sorry I just wanted to say thank you," Hero says. "Thank you for what?" Jake asks. "Claudio and I have a try out match," Chris says. "Yes," Jake says.**

"**Yeah next week it's us and some team Cornett picked out," Chris says. "Chris," Jake says. "What?" Jake smacks him in the head. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Hero says. "It's a trap. Trust me I have watched enough wrestling to know," Jake says. "Look Jake old buddy any team in TNA we can take. LAX maybe the only threat and Jimbo is not going to risk having us beat them and get a title shot this soon," Chris says. "Expect there a lot of teams on the Independent circuit that would love a piece of you," Jake says.**

"**Well I guess it's time for you to start paying us back for all those saves we have made," Claudio says walking into the room. "Alright Reed you better start explaining why you and Traci were in the classic lip lock when I walked in here?" Hero asks changing the subject. "Hey, when did this happen?" Claudio asks. "I don't want to talk about it," Jake says starting to pack his things. "No talk about it. Because the last thing I need is you getting depressed and starting to drinking again," Hero says.**

"**Back off Hero. You know I told Styles plenty of times I already have a father," Jake says. "Hey I'm just watching my back. You start drinking or doing drugs than you get fired and than Jim fires me and him," Chris says. "How did you and Traci wind up kissing?" Claudio asks. "Well I called her bitch," Jake says. Hero and Double C exchange looks. "It's a long story," Jake says.**



**Traci was heading to her car when some grabbed her and pulled her into a room. "Well look her boys," Tomko says holding onto Traci. "Nice for you to show up Traci. I mean was about to dock your pay. I mean I am your boss now," Christian says. "Well I quit," Traci says kicking Tomko below the belt and running out the room. "Can't you do anything right," Christian yells at Tomko.**



**A few days later Jake was riding his motorcycle. It was one few way he could relax. He came to a red light and stopped. Checking his watch he was about one in the afternoon. Getting hungry he was glade haw on this street only two blocks down was a place with real good burgers. The light turned green and Jake gunned the motor and made his way to the place. Pulling into the parking lot he got off the bike.**

"**I thought there were laws saying you had to wear a helmet," A voice says. Jake turns around and rolls his eyes. "What Jake I don't get a hello," Trinity says. "Well no," Jake says walking in away from her. "Jake be nice," Trinity says getting in Jake's way. "Trinity leave me alone. I may not remember a whole of when I was drinking but I do remember you are trouble," Jake says. Trinity leans against Jake's bike seductively. "If I remember correctly you liked trouble," Trinity says. "No I was just too drunk to know," Jake says.**

**Trinity takes off her jacket showing off her chest. "Come Jake you a big boy have a little fun," Trinity says. Jake walks up to her and leans in real close. "Not if I spent twenty year in prison eating nothing but raw oysters," Jake says before walking away for good. Trinity takes out her cell phone. "Fine you don't want to have a little fun than you can have it the hard way," Trinity says placing a call.**



**Traci was working out in the living room of the apartment she was living in. The phone started to ring. "Hello," Traci says out of breath. "Yes is Traci Brooks Reed?" A woman asks. "It's just Traci Brooks," Traci says. "Well we have a Jake Reed and he was brought to Orlando General after being attacked," the woman says.**



**Traci runs into the ER. "Excuse me I just found out my husband…" "I don't care what your rules are I am out of here," Jake yells coming out from behind a curtain with one of his eyes swelling shut. "Jake," Traci says seeing him. "It's just my eye. Other wise I am fine," Jake says. "Ok," Traci says. "Look Mr. Reed the police well be here any second," a nurse says. "Yeah well all I did was trip," Jake says leaving.**

"**Jake are you really alright?" Traci asks as they walk through the door. "No, I haven't been alright in months," Jake says. "Jake don't," Traci says. "Hey I'm just being honest. I can live with you out but I don't want to," Jake says. "Jake who did this to you?" Traci asks trying to change the subject. "I didn't get a good look at who ever it was," Jake says. "And that doesn't bother you," Traci says.**

"**Oh I have a target on my back what else is new," Jake says. "You should at least know who jumped you," Traci says. "I'll found out. Until than I won't freak. Besides I more worried losing my heart," Jake says. "Jake…" "No Traci listen I love you. I need you. Please take me back. I will do what ever it takes," Jake says. "Jake I just need a little more time," Traci says walking away.**



**Later on Jake is at Brian's grave. "You know buddy I really planned being done by now. I mean when I said the TOP was a one night thing I meant it. Than I thought after I beat up Roode I planned to take up fishing and maybe make a few Indy shows each year. Maybe start training a few guys. But it's like the Godfather every time I'm out they pull me back in," Jake says.**

**Jake takes a deep breath. "Than again I guess I wanted to be pulled back in. But I would give it all up for your mom. I could care less about titles or wins or money. I always just wanted to be wrestler. Now all I want is my family back," Jake says. "Your wife wants you back to," Traci says walking up behind him. "What happened to more time," Jake says. "I had enough time. Now I just need you," Traci says. The embrace and kiss. "I love you," Jake says. "I love more," Traci says. They kiss again not knowing someone is watching.**


	16. Some Happiness

**Chapter 15**

**Some Happiness**

**Jake and Traci were laying bed. "So tell me what changed your mind," Jake asks. "Well it's a long story," Traci says. "Hey I got nothing better to do. I mean I got a show I have to do in the HWA on the 5th," Jake says. "Jake today is the 6th," Traci says. "Oh now Matt Stryker is going to be mad at me," Jake says. "Come on Jake stopping joking," Traci says. Jake just gets up and picks up his phone and starts to dial. "Hey Matt its Jake… Look I got my dates confused… Yes I know what it's like to have him do that…" Jake says with a real nervous look on his face.**

"**Matt please don't tell people I am drinking again… Well because I'm not… Ok Matt was uncalled for…" Jake yells. Traci gets up and takes the phone from Jake. "At the tone the time will be…" "You jerk!" Traci yells. "Sorry couldn't resist," Jake says. "One of these days Jake," Traci says. "I promise I will never do that again," Jake says. "You better not," Traci says. They kiss and fall onto bed.**

"**Well come on tell me what changed your mind?" Jake asks. "I got home, no I go to the apartment I am living in not home and all I could think about was you and finally had to honest with myself. I wanted you back," Traci says.**

"**Well I am real glade you wanted this," Jake says. "Jake what are we going to do?" Traci asks getting serious. "Well I am going to slowly start to kiss you neck," Jake says starting to do just that. "Jake I mean about Cage," Traci says. "Well I a real simple idea beat the living hell out of him," Jake says. "Jake he does own my contract," Traci says. "Well I could make a bet for the title match," Jake says.**

"**Cage already put a big enough target on your back," Traci says. "I'm used to it," Jake says. Traci looks at Jake's black eye. "You never did tell me how that happened," Traci says. "Well it involves Trinity," Jake says. "Wait she had to gale to show after the last time when she showed up just to seduce you so Alex could film it," Traci says. "Yeah well she showed up and I rejected her and next thing I know bam," Jake says. "Well I don't want to think about that woman anymore," Traci says they kiss again.**



**A few days later Jake walked into a gym. Chris and Claudio were getting ready for there match at the Impact tapings. "You guys might actually be stars someday," Jake taunts. "Man how did you get that," Hero asks seeing Jake's eye. "I don't want to talk about it," Jake says. "Is that lipstick on your collar?" Claudio asks. "Oh I get it you met some ring rat and had a little fun and than the boyfriend came home," Chris says. Jake punches Chris right in the mouth sending him to the ground. "Don't call my wife a ring rat," Jake says.**

**Chris holds his jaw. "Wait you are Traci are back together?" Claudio asks. "Yeah we are," Jake says. "Ok I won't call her a ring rat again but don't think you over reacted a little," Hero says.**

"**Yeah but that was also payback for a few other things," Jake says. "Ouch," Hero says. "Yeah sorry," Jake says. "So wait what do you plan do about Cage?" Claudio asks. "Well I have never heard of hair vs. contract match," Jake says. "You really think your hair will be enough?" Hero asks getting up. "Look don't worry about me and Traci you guys just worry about getting jobs," Jake says.**

"**Jake it's us and as team no one can beat us," Hero says. "Team F.I.S.T, Blkcout, Daniels and Sydal," Jake says naming the teams that ended the Kings triple crown title reign. "Hey we had out down period but now we are back better than ever," Claudio says. A struggle is heard in another room that houses a ring. "What was that?" Jake asks. "I brought a couple students down here trying to get them work they must have some kind of misunderstanding," Hero says.**

**The three men walk into the other room and see the two students laid out and the LAX standing over them. "You two morons are dead," Hero says as he and Claudio charge the ring. Jake is about to charge when something hits him the back of the leg. Some picks him up only to slam him right on the concrete. Jake looks up and sees Cage and Tomko standing over him with a reluctant Alex Shelly filming. "Oh so you and the little bitch made up. To bad it won't last! Tomko break his back!" Cage yells. **

**Tomko picks Jake up and chokes slams him onto a bench press bar. "Alex get a shot," Christian yells as steps up to get a close up. "Reed you will never hold my belt again. It's mine! It's mine!" Cage yells like a mad man before he starts to whip Jake with the NWA title. In the ring Homicide and Hernandez have slap jacks and have beaten the living hell out of Hero and Claudio. "Lets get our here boy we don't have to worry about these idiots ever again," Christian says as the bad guys leave.**


	17. Pain

**Chapter 16**

**Pain**

**Impact started with the latest video of Jake the Kings getting beat down. Jake, Hero, Claudio stand by with JB for an interview. "Well guys to say you have to be beat up is an understatement," JB says. "You know JB if a picture is worth a thousand words what does this say," Jake says taking off his jacket and shirt reviling huge bruises from where Cage whipped him. "You know why they did this JB," Hero asks. JB shakes his head no. "Tell him Claudio," Hero says. "Fear," Claudio says.**

"**Fear?" JB says. "Yeah fear! LAX knows they can't beat the Kings of Wrestling. They know if get a job here in TNA than just like every other promotion they have been the tag title will be there's," Jake says. "And as for the so called world champion well he knows he can't beat Jake in fair match. He knows the NWA title will be back around the waist of the "Omaha Outlaw,"" Hero says. "And Tomko you nothing more than a steroid abusing freak that can't make it on his own," Claudio says.**

**They start to walk off. "Jake wait I have to ask, where is Traci?" JB asks. Jake stops and faces the camera. "Well JB don't you worry. I know Traci is tougher than half of the so called men in TNA," Jake says.**



"**The following contest is a special gut check," David Penzar announced as Cornett's music plays. Jim comes down to ring side looking unpleased. Jake's music plays as he and the Kings of wrestling make there way to ring. Jim and Jake lock eyes. "You really need to pick better friends," Jim yells. "Don for the fist time I can remember, Jake Reed and Jim Cornett are on opposite sides of a issue," Mike says. "Well Mike Jim Cornett does not want the KOW in TNA. But Jake doesn't just want them here he almost needs them here. I mean they are the only two guys Jake trusts," Don says. "That's Don well it sounds real simple all the Kings of Wrestling have to do is win but they have had no idea who they are wrestling," Mike says.**

**Chris and Claudio are ready. "Alright you two want you to be a part of TNA well I'm not the only ones that don't want you here so can't think of any better teams to take you out than these guys," Jim says as LAX's music plays. "You got to be kidding me," Don says. Jake pulls the microphone away from Jim. "You know this isn't right or fair!" Jake yells. "Your right Jake. You banned from ringside," Jim says. "What?" "LAX's manger can't stand up right now so you are out of here get to the back or those two won't even get a shot," Jim says. Jake has no choice but to leave.**

**Before the match starts the Kings jump LAX and to the shock of everyone Hero knocks Hernandez out with one punch. The same thing happens with when Claudio hits Homicide. The crowd is in shock until Hero and Double C open there and two roll quarters fall out. Referee Mark "Slick" Johnson can't do anything because it's not a match yet. The bell rings and double cover, count of one, count of two, count of three. "Well you may not like it but give them credit," Don says. "Don think about it they have beat the champs that has to put them in line for a title shot," Mike says.**

"**No this isn't over. This was just the first part of a gauntlet match," Jim says. Team 3-D's music plays and they jump the Kings from behind. Hero gets thrown to the outside with Brother Ray following him. Devon has Claudio who rolls him up with a small package, count of one, count of two, count of three. "They did it again," Mike yells happily. "Alright let's get team number three out here," Jim says as AJ and Daniels rush the ring. Claudio is out on the floor but Hero swings like a mad man. AJ throws the ref in the way and he gets knocked out.**

**Jim pulls a tennis racket out from under the ring he than gets in the ring and hits Hero with it. AJ than hits Hero with the Styles Clash. Claudio gets up to the apron but Jim hits him with the racket knocking him down. Daniels hits Hero with the Last Rites and covers the ref is up, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jim starts to celebrate while Daniels and AJ put the boots to the Kings. Jake runs downs with a tire iron to chase everyone off.**

"**It doesn't matter they are gone. Security get them out of them out of here," Jim yells as he leaves. Jake helps both Chris and Claudio to there feet. "This isn't right," Jake says. Security comes out and takes Chris and Claudio from the ring. Jake having nothing else to do follows them out. Jim waits by the exit. "Well boys I am sure the so called hardcore wrestling companies will take you back," Jim says. Chris and Claudio leave the arena.**

**Jake shocks everyone by throwing Jim against the wall. "You know that was pure crap. You know Jim I thought you meant you wanted TNA to be the best. I know you don't CZW but guess what Jim you they aren't just a couple of smash guys in the head with something guys but they took booking to make money Jim. You know the stuff you need to pay bills. But I guess you are two small minded guess what Jim its 2007 not 1984," Jake says letting him go.**

"**I would be real careful and I will remind you I am your boss. As a matter of fact you have pretty light scheduled so tonight you and Scott Steiner right now," Jim says. Jake cracks his knuckles and heads for the ring. Steiner's music plays as he comes to the ring. "I gave you that black eye and now I am going to finish the job," Scott yells admitting he was the one that jumped Jake outside the burger place.**

**Jake jump starts the match and hits suicide dive before Steiner can get in the ring. Jake throws Steiner into announce table. Don looks under the table. "He cracked it," Don yells. "We have always talked about how dangerous Scott Steiner is but Jake has snapped," Mike says.**

**Jake throws Steiner into the ring. Jake does a spring board double stomp on Scott. Jake brings Scott to his feet and Scott thumbs the eyes and than catches Jake with a big clothesline. Steiner than hits a belly to belly suplex and covers count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Christian Cage comes to ringside just a Scott gives Jake a fall away slam and drops an elbow. Scott does a few push ups to mock Jake.**

**Jake gets up and puts Steiner in a cross face. Christian holds his hand up in the air. Suddenly Tomko appears on the video screen. "Oh Canada what a piece of crap," Tomko says. Tomko walks up to a door and kicks it open. He walks in the house and pulls Traci out the house. "Hey Jake watch this," Tomko starting to choke Traci. Jake has lets the cross face go. "Let her go!" Jake yells. Jake is about to go after Cage but Steiner hits him with a fore arm smash and than locks in the Steiner Recliner. "Oh no remember Jake had the bad back," Mike says. Jake taps out but Steiner won't let it go. Tomko throws Traci to the ground and the screen goes black.**

**The lights go out and when the come back on Sting is in the ring and he takes out Scott meanwhile Rhino gores Cage. Scott and Cage leave while Sting and Rhino check on Jake. Jim Cornett comes out to the ramp. "Well it seems Jake Reed is no longer deserving of a title shot," Jim says as the crowd boos. "So instead the main event of Victory Road will be Cage, Tomoko and Steiner vs. Jake Reed, Rhino, and Sting," Jim says. "This Sucks," Mike yells. "Jake Reed has bee robbed and it's all because Jim Cornett won't an old grudge go," Don says.**


	18. The Devil

**Chapter 17**

**The Devil**

**It was just after Impact. Jim was in his office the door flew open and a very pissed off Jake walks in. "What is the matter with you?" Jake asks. "Look Jake calm down," Jim says. "Don't tell me to calm down! You just screwed me over!" Jake yells. "Jake I don't screw you over I was trying to get you back in line. Now I am one of you bosses. Now I can't just worry about you. I have to keep control," Jim says. "Oh really I'm the one out of control did you see what Tomko did to my wife tonight," Jake says. "Jake…" "You were in on it. How else does that shot give live right when I am in the ring with Steiner," Jake says.**

"**Now calm down Jake," Jim warns. "Were you that desperate to get rid of Chris and Claudio? Tell me!" Jake yells. "I don't have to answer that," Jim says. Jake grabs Jim by the collar. "Calm down," Sting say walking into the ring and getting between them. Rhino pulls Jake out of the room.**

"**Jake calm down," Rhino says. "Shut up Rhino that guy was part of my wife being attacked tonight," Jake yells. "Yeah well for once think with your head and not that heart of yours," Rhino says. "Trust me Rhino I stopped thinking with my heart a long time ago," Jake says.**

**Sting comes out of Jim's office. "Man he is really pissed off," Sting says. "Yeah well he is about to finally blow that vane over his right eye," Jake says walking back towards the door. Sting holds his bat up to stop Jake. "Look man I am not about to let you walk back in there and shoot yourself in the head," Sting says. "Back off Stinger," Jake says. "Just go call your wife Jake," Sting says.**

**Eric Young walks up to group clearly scared out his mind. "Ah Jake," Eric says. "What?" Jake yells. "Christian wanted me to give you this," Eric says holding out a piece of paper. Jake takes the paper and Eric runs away. "What does it say?" Rhino asks. "It's a challenge. If his beats us I retire and can never work for TNA again," Jake says. "And if we win?" Sting asks. "Traci, Alex, and Erica are free," Jake says. "Look Jake your career is not worth putting on the line," Sting says. "Sting I don't care about my career. I want my wife back and we really can't be happy until she is free," Jake says.**



**Jake and Traci were in Traci's apartment. "You don't to put your career on the line," Traci says. "Traci do you really want to keep working for that moron? When I beat Cage you are free," Jake says. "But Jake if something goes wrong and your team loses than your career is over," Traci says. "Traci I will take that chance. If I never wrestle again than fine. I have gone a hell of a lot further than I ever thought I could," Jake says.**

"**I mean Jake I was talking to a lawyer we would have a case," Traci says. Jake kisses her. "Yeah but it would tied up in the courts for year. This can be quick and easy. Plus I want to beat up on prison ink," Jake says. "You want to go for a drive," Traci says. "Come on Jake please," Traci says giving him a look he can't resist. "Alright where do you want to go?" Jake asks. "I tell you how to get there you just drive," Traci says.**



"**Come on pull over," Traci says. "Where are we?" Jake says but Traci is already getting out of the car. "Come on look around," Traci says. "Wait is that our old place," Jake says pointing at the house he lived and Traci lived in when they were first married. "Yeah it is," Traci says smiling. "Ok is there a reason why we are here?" Jake asks. "Look in the front yard," Traci says.**

"**Oh man I knew that Bo guy would kill my lawn," Jake says. "I was talking about the for sale sign," Traci says. "Oh yeah it is for sale," Jake says. "Well if we are back together shouldn't we live together," Traci says. "Wait are you saying you want to buy back our old home," Jake says. "Jake we both loved that place. "We didn't even go to a hotel on our wedding night because we just loved it," Traci says. "Do also remember how many times I was attacked or something happened around here," Jake says.**

"**What about all the good times," Traci says. "Yeah there were some really good times," Jake says. "Some come on Jake lets at least think about it," Traci says. "I mean it has to be fair price I know better than anyone what that house is worth," Jake says. "How about the exact same price it we sold it for," Traci says. "Wait have you already talked to this guy about it?" Jake asks. "Come on Jake's lets go home," Traci says. "Hey any place with you is home," Jake says and they kiss.**



**Christian sits in house's living room talking to the owner. "Look we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. You're a second generation star. I'm just a kid that grew up just watching it. You like country music and well I like anything else in world. But look we have one very big thing common and that is we hate Jake Reed. We hate his face, his music, his little DVD and we hate his stupid leather jacket. Now I am asking join up with me and we can get rid of him once and for all," Christian says.**

"**So wait you expect me to come back to Orlando just for you," the guy says. "Think about all the things you have done in life. Wrestling was you life and than this corn boy from Omaha takes that away. Now you can come back and take his career life from him," Christian says. The guy strokes his beard. "Except I hate you just as much," the guy says.**

"**But you hate Reed just a little bit more," Christian says. "Your right," the guy says getting up and walking over to a closet and pulling out a guitar. "The king of the mountain is back," Jeff Jarrett says.**


	19. The Other Foot

**Chapter 18**

**The Other Foot**

**Jeremy Borash stood outside the Impact zone. "Now fans we our waiting for the arrival of Jake Reed. We want to get his thoughts on Jim Conette's controversial ruling and the new stipulation of it's his career vs. the contracts," JB says. A black car pulls up Jake and Traci get out. Jake walks up to JB. "Look Jake…" "JB I like you. But I'm type of guy that if I have something bad to say I will say to that person's face," Jake says.**

**Jake starts to walk away when Terry Taylor walks up to him. "Jake management wants to see you alone," Terry says. "Fine I have some thing to say to them," Jake says. Jake follows Terry into the building. Terry leads Jake the office. Jim, Dixie are sitting at a conference table Terry and Jake sit down. "Alright you wanted to see me," Jake says.**

"**Well Jake last week tempers flared," Dixie says. "Understatement," Jake says. "I have to agree," Jim says. "Ok now Terry and I are both aware of the fact when it comes to the Kings of Wrestling you two can't much different in your feelings," Dixie says. "But you two are both adults and we hope you two can settle this," Terry says. "Well I see the issue being dead. Those two are out of TNA," Jim says. "You screwed them over," Jake says. "I kept two ticking time bombs and got them out of here," Jim yells.**

"**Than you put me in a match and change a world title match," Jake yells. "I had to take control," Jim yells. "Both of you calm down!" Dixie yells. "You know I will see you later. Maybe we can pick this up after he comes back to normale," Jake yells storming out.**



**Christian walks up to AJ. "Hey AJ looking good," Christian says. "Sorry Christian I happily married," AJ says. "Hey what's your problem?" Christian asks. "Oh I don't know the title shot you promised me," AJ says. "Man I love to give you a title shot. But it's Dixie Carter, Jim Cornette, and Terry Taylor. You know why because of there new golden boy Jake Reed," Christian says. "Strange how you always have an out," AJ says.**

"**Ok I see why you think that. But think about Russo. He loves these types of matches. They want you and Reed to be in a world title match. Hell you need to look at what I found," Christian says unrolling a poster. "What is this?" AJ asks. Christian shows AJ the poster it's a picture of Jake and AJ being advertised as the Slammiversy main event. "Now think about it either you take him out or he takes you out.**



**A little later Jake and Traci are talking. "Jake you need to calm down and try to patch things up with Jim," Traci says. "How the hell can you say that? I mean this guy helped Tomko attack you last week," Jake says. "Jake it's not that hard to find someone's address. And look I know you love Chris and Claudio. But a lot of people hate them. And well your already have enough enemies," Traci says.**

"**You have some friends though," Rhino says walking up to them. "You know Rhino I really am getting sick of friends," Jake says. "Jake listen to him," Traci says. "You Rhino it's nothing personal but after AJ I don't trust anyone," Jake says. "And when have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Rhino asks. Jake doesn't say anything. "That's right there has never been a reason," Rhino says.**

**Jake just starts to walk away but Sting blocks the door. "Jake if you not careful you are going wind up being so twisted up from looking over you shoulder," Sting says. "You going to save me now Sting?" Jake asks. "Well it is you career on the line this Sunday and it's you chance to free her," Sting says.**

**That seems to get to Jake. "I get that you don't care about the title. I even respect that. But if you don't work with us than you handing Cage the win," Sting says putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jake just let more people in," Traci says. "Alright so guys have any ideas," Jake says showing he is willing to work with Sting and Rhino. "Alright we need to make a big statement," Sting says.**

"**What kind of statement?" Jake asks. "Well Cage always has some ace in the hole. There is always someone or in Tomko's case something coming from behind," Sting says. "Well that what happens when you give out title shots like candy," Jake says. "Well we have something for Christian," Sting says. "But Jake keep an open mind," Rhino says. "Oh you two had to say that," Traci says knowing that the people Jake would have to keep an open mind for are the people he won't.**

"**Just follow us," Sting says. Jake and Traci follow to a private dressing room. Jake and Traci walk in and are both shocked by who they see. "Him?" Traci asks. "NO F'N WAY!" Jake yells. "Jake calm down," Traci says. "NO WAY! After all the things he did to me and you! I will never work with him, it's a miracle I haven't started to punch him," Jake yells starting to leave.**

"**I want to apologize," The guy says. Jake stops and turns around. "What did you say?" Jake asks. "I want to apologize. I know it doesn't mean anything. But look I have a few life chaining moments," the guy says. "I swear you give me one reason. I mean it you sneeze in way I don't like I will make the last beat down I gave you seem like the highlight of your life," Jake says. "Fair enough," the guy says. "Some pounds on the door and yells, "There is something big going on in the ring!"**

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's note- Come on please review.**


	20. After Friendship

**Chapter 19**

**After Friendship**

**The fans in the Impact zone booed loudly. "Jake Reed I want you out here now," AJ demands. Jake's music plays as he makes his way out to the ring. "Maybe AJ will finally let us know why he betrayed Jake," Mike says. "We have all just been wondering that. I mean Mike it was a ten year friendship," Don says. Jake stops out side the ring to take off his leather jacket to reveal a Chris Hero t-shirt as a statement to TNA management.**

**Jake even flips into the ring like Hero does and than he goes face to face with AJ. So Cal Val hands Jake a microphone. "You wanted to see me," Jake says in a harsh tone. "Yeah I did. Jake for months everyone has asked me why? Why I attacked you? Well I am finally ready to answer. But I wanted to tell you to your face," AJ says. "Alright I am here," Jake says. "Ok Jake where were you on June 19****th**** 2002?" AJ asks. "Wait that the was the date of TNA's first show," Mike says. "I had just OVW," Jake says.**

"**Ok where were you a week later?" AJ asks. "When AJ won the first X-division title," Don says. "I don't know AJ a bar," Jake says being honest. "How about June 4****th**** 2004?" AJ asks with venom in his voice. "Wait that was the world debut of Impact," Don says getting confused. "This going somewhere?" Jake asks. "Ok one more date October 1****st**** 2005?" AJ asks. "The debut on Spike," Mike says. "I was in Japan with Corino and Anderson," Jake says. "So you weren't in a TNA," AJ says.**

"**No AJ I wasn't," Jake says. "Well I was. Every one of those dates I played a big role in. As a matter of fact every key date in TNA history I was part of," AJ yells. "Yeah you were but you want to tell me how this leads to you stabbing me in the back?" Jake yells. "Simple once you showed up in TNA people stopped caring about me," AJ says. "No the fans stooped caring about you when you became a prick," Jake says.**

"**Was I a prick when I got you a job? AJ asks. Jake stays silent. "Was I a prick all those times when I made sure you got home when were to drunk or high to care," AJ says. "Where is this going?" Don asks. "No AJ you weren't but sure have become one," Jake says. "Can I get to back to why I brought you here," AJ says. Jake signals for him to go ahead.**

"**Well Jake I brought you to TNA. Yet I wind up as your back up. I have won every belt in this promotion! I was the one that was in Nashville week after week and now Orlando week after week not you! I had to put up with everyone saying TNA would die each day! Yet you come in and take my spot!" AJ yells. "Man AJ it was never like that," Jake says.**

"**It was always like that. So for once I looked out for myself," AJ says. "I think you went a little beyond looking out for yourself," Jake fires back. "You know…" AJ hits an enziguri on Jake. "I should have broken both of them," AJ yells as he starts attacking Jake. Rhino hits the ring to make the save but is cut off by Tomko and throws him into the ring steps. Jake manages to get control and backs into corner and balls his fist. Jake can't do and starts to walk away.**

**Christian comes from the back and hits Jake with a chair. Sting hits the ring but Steiner hits Sting with a lead pipe. Christian sets up to hit Jake with the unprettier onto a chair. Traci runs out and goes to low blow Christian but AJ stops her. Jake takes the move. AJ is holding onto Traci as Christian gets up and gets her face. "You Stupid Bitch! I think you need to remember I think my new coach would be more than happy to show you," Christian taunts. "Coach?" Mike asks as the crowd erupts in boos because the music of Jeff Jarrett plays.**

"**You know Jarrett is like weeds just when you think you have killed them a new batch shows up," Don says. Jarrett makes is way to the ring with his guitar. Jeff is acting like he is about to hit Traci when Jake gets up and takes the blow. Christian goes to shake Jeff's hand when Jeff gives him the stroke. "What?" Don yells. Traci low blows AJ as Jake gets up showing no ill effects of the guitar shot. Christian and AJ roll out of ring. Jake picks up the remains of the guitar and says, "It's a gimmick," Jake says.**

"**I have seen it all," Mike says. "Jake Reed and Jeff Jarrett I mean these two guys hate each other," Don says. Jeff extends his hand to Jake. Jake blows it off. Both Rhino and Sting are up and give Jake a look. Jake turns and sees Traci giving him the same look. Jake turns back quickly shakes Jeff's hand. "I still don't trust you," Jake says. Jim Cornett comes down is pissed off he points right at Jake. "You! It wasn't bad enough you brought Hero and his "special friend" here. Now you bring him," Jim yells blaming Jake.**

"**What is with you? I don't even like him," Jake yells. "Like I buy that. Well Jake if you thought you had problems before you have no idea," Jim yells before leaving. "Great," Jake says. "What is going to happen this Sunday when it's contracts vs. career?" Don asks. "Don miss hard justice!" Mike says.**


	21. Hard Justice

**Chapter 20**

**Hard Justice**

**The PPV was just a few hours away. Christian was in Jim's office. "Look Jim I think it is the only fair thing you can do," Christian says. "You know Champ I have to agree," Jim says. "Thank you," Christian says as they shake hands.**



**Jake was getting ready backstage. Jarrett walks in the room and an uncomfortable silence set in. Neither man say anything for the next two minutes until Traci comes into the room. "Jake we got a problem," She says. Jeff starts to leave but Sting and Rhino walk in at the same time and motion for him to stay. "What's going on?" Jake asks. "Well since Eric, Alex, and I are part of the "prize" Jim decided it was a great idea to lock us up in a cage for the match," Traci says.**

"**I can understand holding a grudge but come on," Jake says. "Well at least he can't do that to Jeff," Rhino says. "Oh come on first Jeff I don't trust and second Jim has been in wresting since he was a teenager so he knows all of the trick," Jake says. "Well Jeff has been in wrestling since he was born and I am always a step ahead," Jeff says pulling a manger's license out of his wallet.**

"**Wow for once I am glade you are so smart," Traci says. "So are we ready?" Sting asks. "Well since I have to leave if we lose we better be," Jake says. "Come on lets go," Rhino. "I'll be right there. I want to finish taping up," Jake says. The other except Jeff leave. "Hey Reed I got to ask you if you lose tonight would you be happy?" Jeff asks. "Hell no," Jake says. "Than your going to win," Jeff says.**

"**What makes you say that?" Jake asks. Jeff gets a serious look on his face. "Because I answered yes," Jeff says as he leaves. Jake has no idea what he means until he realizes Jeff is talking about the night Jake ended his career.**



"**The contest is a six man tag set for one fall and is contracts vs. careers," JB announces. Jim Cornette's music plays as he makes his way to ringside. The crowd is starting to run on him as they are unhappy with his actions of late. Traci, Eric, and Alex come to ringside in and get locked in the cage. Jeff makes his way out and stands on the opposite of the ring from Jim.**

**Jake's music plays. "Introducing team number one, "The War Machine" Rhino, The Man Called Sting, and "The Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," JB announces. Jake, Sting, and Rhino get in the ring. Christian's music plays. "And there opponents Scott Steiner, Tomko, and the NWA world champion "The Instant Classic" Christian Cage!" Team Cage comes out. Jake will start for his team. Tomko starts for Team Cage.**

**The bell rings, Jake and Tomko tie up and Tomko takes Jake over with a side head lock. Jake bridges out of it and kicks Tomko in the back. Tomko gets up and turns around to get by a drop kick by Jake. Tomko tags in Steiner while Jake tags Rhino. Scott goes for a cloths line but Rhino moves. Rhino catches him with a few quick jabs. Rhino hits a side belly to belly suplex.**

**Rhino goes for the powerbomb but Tomko jumps him and hits with a double ax handle. Jake tries to go after Tomko but Earl Hebner stops him. Steiner hits a pump handle drop and hits a double underhook powerbomb and makes a cover, count of one, count of two, Rhino kicks out. Christian tags himself in. Christian gives a groggy Rhino a gut buster drop. Christian covers, count of one, count of two, Rhino kicks out.**

**Christian tires to lock a Texas cloverleaf but Rhino powers out. Rhino needs to make a tag and it about but Tomko and Steiner jump in the ring and knock Jake and Sting off the apron. "Get control Earl," Jeff yells. It's a mugging in the ring as all three members of Team Cage beat down Rhino. Finally Earl gets it back down to one on one just as Jake and Sting get back up on the apron.**

**Cage hits a frog splash. Christian tags Tomko back in. Tomko climbs to the top rope. "No way," Mike says. "You got to be kidding me," Don says. Tomko goes a senton bomb. Rhino rolls out of the way. Rhino tags Sting. Sting gives Tomko a bulldog. Tomko gets his feet and feels a series of strikes followed by an atomic drop and a clothesline. Tomko is dazed and Sting hits a crossbody. Tomko kicks out before one. Sting tags Jake in.**

**Jake gives Tomko the over head belly to belly suplex. Tomko tags in Christian. Christian tags Scott. "Doesn't count you have to be in the ring," Earl says. Christian doesn't want to get in the ring because Jake is waiting to tear him apart. Jake gets sick of waiting and hip tosses Cage into the ring. Cage gets up and goes for a spear but Cage bails out of the ring. Jake hits a suicide dive upper cut. He than rolls Cage back in the ring. Jim jumps on the apron and distract Earl allowing Cage to low blow Jake.**

**Cage goes for the unprettier but Jake shoves him off and right into Earl. Jake goes for the flying cloths line but it's Earl that takes the blow. Jake is checking on Earl while Jim gives Christian a tennis racket. Sting cuts him off before Christian can hit Jake. With no ref the match quickly gets out of control. Tomko pairs off with Rhino while Sting fights Scott. Jake is tied up with Christian.**

**Christopher Daniels attacks Sting and drags him to the back. This lets Scott get his lead pipe and he hits Jake with it and than goes back after Rhino. Christian than gives Jake an unprettier and covers but there is no ref. Jim takes off his coat and shirt reveling he is wearing a referee shirt he than climbs in the ring. "Come on Cornett is you are going to be a ref than DQ Team Cage you saw Steiner hit Jake," Don yells. "Remember Jake's career is on the line," Mike says.**

**Count of one, count of two, Jarrett pulls him out and hits him with the guitar. Christian gets in Jeff face and Jeff punches him in the face. Christian staggers back right into Jake who puts him on his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Driver. Scott pulls Jake off. Rhino sends Tomko in the announcers table and than gets up to gore Scott. AJ comes down with a chair and takes out Rhino. Jake is starting to get up and AJ about to hit him with the chair.**

**Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli come out of the audience jump AJ and give him the KRS. Both Jake and Christian get up. Jake scores with a boot to the gut and hits a second Death Valley Driver and covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake gets out of the ring and unlocks the cage holding Traci, Eric, and Alex. Eric hugs Jake greatful to finally be free. Eric keeps hugging Jake longer than what is right and finally breaks it. Jake and Traci kiss.**

**Jim gets up and is mad. "Shut off that music," Jim yells as Jake's music stops. "Jake I have had it. Those morons you call kings are not TNA talent so there are out of here. But since you keep brining them here you are breaking the rules. I can't fire you but I can suspend you indefetly," Jim says.**


	22. Fallout

**Chapter 21**

**Fallout**

**Impact began with Jim in the ring. The crowd was booing loudly before he even spoke. "Look you people need to shut up. Jake forgot that I am his boss," Jim says. Sting's music plays as he comes to the ring and gets and Jim's face. "You know Jim you and I go back a long way. I mean back before TNA, before Nitro, hell even before WCW we go back," Sting says. "What are you getting at?" Jim asks. "You see Jim as far back as we go we haven't always see eye to eye. To be honest Jim you can be a real jackass. But when you came to TNA I thought you had turned a corner," Sting says.**

"**Look Sting you wasting my time," Jim says. "Well Jim I just wanted to warn you that you are going down that path," Sting says. "What path?" "The path of you getting fired," Sting says calmly. "Now look Bozo if anyone is getting fired in this ring it won't be me," Jim says. "Really Jim I would think about that I mean last night you took a huge draw for this company off the active roster," Sting says. "I was hired to keep control and I did this. Now when I feel Jake has learned his lesson he will be reinstated and welcome back with open arms," Jim says. "I thought you said you would listen to the fans well listen now," Sting says holding a microphone out to the crowd. The fans start to chant "WE WANT REED! WE WANT REED!"**

"**Shut up!" Jim yells. Suddenly Terry Taylor comes out. "Jim calm down," Terry says. "Get out of my ring," Jim says. "It's not your ring Jim its TNA's ring," Terry says.**



**Jake and Traci were in the living room of the small house they had rented so they could live together again. "Man I am bored," Jake says. "Ah you miss getting you head kicked in," Traci asks jokingly. "Part of me does," Jake says. "Come on Jake Dixie isn't going to just let you sit at home," Traci says. "You know it's strange a few months ago all I wanted to do was stayed retired and yet now all I want to do it is get back," Jake says.**

"**You'll get back," Traci says. "At least I have you," Jake says. They kiss. "I'm so glade we are back together," Traci says. "Not nearly as glade as I am. But you should have gone to the tapings," Jake says. "Jake what could I have done?" Traci asks. "Beat up Chris Sabin," Jake says. "What?" "He keeps acting like a little diva so he belongs in the women's division," Jake says. "That was such a stupid joke," Traci says.**

"**Sweetheart all my jokes are stupid," Jake says making yet another stupid joke. "Why did I marry you," Traci says. "You love me," Jake says. "Damn straight," Traci says and they kiss again. Someone knocks on the door. "Maybe if we are real quiet they will go away," Jake whispers. "Jake open the door!" Chris Hero yells. "Maybe he will just give up," Traci whispers.**

**The door opens and Hero has the spare key in his hands. "Wow it actually took me really looking hard to find this one," Hero says. "Gee no wonder people hate you," Jake says. "Now you be nice or I will tell Traci about you and A…" "Alright what do you want," Jake says. "I have an idea on how you get back to TNA," Chris says. "Alright Hero I will bite what's your idea?" Traci asks.**

"**Pack your bag we are going to Japan," Hero says. "No, I am not going to Japan. One I hate long flights two I hate the food, three days of Americans big over there are over, and four how the hell is going to Japan going to get me to TNA," Jake says. "Look Team 3-D won the NWA tag belts right?" Chris asks. "Right they beat LAX," Traci says. "Well there in Japan for a talent exchange so you and I win those belts they have lets us into TNA," Chris says.**

"**Chris that is brilliant idea except there in All Japan and neither one of you have connections there. Two you two have no claim to a title shot. Three Jake has a TNA contract and they would have to approve a non TNA booking for Jake and five Jim wouldn't Jake getting a title shot," Traci says. "Gee Chris that was a great idea except all of that," Jake says. "Hey at least I am trying to do something," Chris says. The phone starts to ring. Jake checks the ID. "Hey Rhino… Wait what happened?" Jake says getting angry.**



**While this was going on Eric Young now free was able to start going after his own goals again. Because of him popularity Eric was granted a shot at the X-division title. Just as Eric was about to win the belt AJ jumped him. AJ than beats the living hell out of Eric. Eric is left a bloody mess. Mike Tenay gets up with a microphone. "AJ why did you do that?" Mike asks. "Because I can," AJ says walking away.**



**Later that night Jake stood in front of the person he knew held the real power. "Look I get that Jim is my boss but you are his boss. Look let me beat some since into AJ," Jake pleads. The person is silent and just thinks.**

_**Note- Sorry it took so long but right now besides writing this I am also writing a book I plan to submit to be published so that become my main concern. But I will write fiction when I can. Hey don't forget to reiview.**_


	23. It’s On

**Chapter 22**

**It's On**

**Jim was in the ring to start Impact with a company meeting. "Alright I want AJ Styles to get into this ring right now," Jim says. AJ climbs into ring as the fans boo loudly. AJ has a cocky look on his face. "You're real proud of yourself aren't you?" Jim asks. "Yeah I am," AJ says. "Well I'm not happy about this but TNA management has put you in a match," Jim says. "I don't know why you would be unhappy about that since I equal money," AJ says. "Well AJ than let me bring out your opponent," Jim says not knowing who TNA was booking.**

**The crowd cheers loudly when Jake's music plays. AJ mouth hangs open as Jake makes his way out. "YES!" Don West yells. "What goes around comes around AJ," Mike says. Jake climbs in the ring and gets face to face with AJ. "I thought he you suspended him," AJ says to Jim. "I was reinstated," Jake says dryly. "So you idea of indefinitely is a week," AJ yells at Jim. "Well I didn't bring him back," Jim says shocking the fans.**

"**Bob Carter did," Jake says. "That's Bob Carter the owner of TNA," Mike says clarifying since the Carter actually let the wrestlers be the stars of the show. "Jim you got to do something," AJ begs. Jake walks right up to AJ who backs up into a corner. "He can't save you. Daniels or Cage can't save you. No one can save once the door shuts," Jake says. "What door?" AJ asks. "AJ what's the next PPV?" Jake asks. AJ's eyes go wide. "Don't well I'll remind old buddy its Lockdown," Jake says.**

"**Look Jake we can work this out," AJ says. "No AJ we could have. You see AJ there was ten years worth of time to talk to me. But instead of talking to me you broke my leg instead," Jake says with a lot of anger. "Jake I'm sorry," AJ says. "So you're sorry?" Jake asks. "Yes Jake I'm sorry. We were brother and I through it away. So Jake please forgive me," AJ pleads getting down on his knees. Jake pulls him up roughly. "No," Jake says before leaving and shoving AJ back to the ground.**



**A little later Jake and Traci were talking backstage. "So are you ready for this?" Traci asks knowing a big park of Jake doesn't want to wrestle AJ. "I mean all the time AJ and I ever got in the ring there was respect there. I mean Traci I was closer to him than my brothers" Jake says. "Maybe one Death Valley Driver is all it would take to clear his head," Traci says. "Traci unless they prove this guy had chip put in head I don't care," Jake says.**

"**So are you saying you can't forgive him?" Traci says. "I really don't know but part of me doesn't want to," Jake says. "You were able to forgive me," Traci says. "Yeah well you didn't lie to my face.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Jake is in a dressing room the NWA title sits on a table. Jake is talking into a cell phone. "Traci please just call me. We love each other to much to let it end like this. We need each other. I love you," Jake says before closing the phone and the stoking his chin. He hadn't shaved in days so he a short beard. AJ walks into the room.**_

"_**Alright Jake it's go time," AJ says. Jake picks up the NWA title and puts it on. After a few seconds Jake takes off the belt and sits down in a chair. "I can't do this," Jake says. "Jake just get through tonight," AJ says. "I can't," Jake says. "Look man I will be watching and if you need me I will be down there. Once you're in the match you will get in control," AJ says.**_

_**Jake gets up and puts the belt on his shoulder. "Alright I will try," Jake says. "Hey don't try just win. I mean you have beaten Christian more times than I can count. Besides I will always be there for you," AJ says.**_

**End of flashback**

"**And that was night my leg got broken," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile AJ was freaking out in the back. "A cage match I can't believe it. What is fair about that the guy doesn't lose cage matches," AJ says to himself. AJ starts to pace. "Hey AJ you're going to make ditch," Christian Cage says walking up to him. "Christian you got to help me," AJ says even grabbing on to him. Christian makes AJ let go. "Sorry there man but I have other things to deal with. First I have to deal Joe and than I have movie deal coming up and you know my issues with Jake are over," Christian says showing he wants no more of Jake.**

"**Look he may want me but I know Jake better than anyone and he will want the NWA title back. He may claim he doesn't want it now but he has to big of an ego," AJ says. "Yeah well I will deal with Reed when I have to," Christian says walking off. "What I am going to do? Wait I know," AJ says with a wicked smile on his face.**


	24. X

**Chapter 23**

**  
X**

**Jake was working out with Chris Hero in a ring. Jake gets Hero up to his shoulders. "TIME!" Hero yells. Jake puts him down and says, "Coward." "Should you be worrying AJ," Hero says. "Hey I don't need to worry lets face it the cage is my home," Jake says. "I thought you came from Omaha why else do they call you Omaha Outlaw," Hero says jokingly. "Better than come from Smallville," Jake says taking a shot at Hero using a fake home town. "I'm from Metropolis," Hero says.**

"**Is that Metropolis Street in Dayton Ohio?" Jake asks. "Shut up," Hero says throwing at towel at Jake. Jake catches the towel and does the old Mr. Perfect under the leg toss and catch. "Man I am glade to see you this happy again," Hero says. "Well I owe that to you. Man I had given up. If you hadn't pulled me out of my pity party I wouldn't be here," Jake says. "I think you need a hug," Hero says opening his arms and walking towards Jake.**

"**I will pull both your arms off and beat you with them," Jake says. "Ok no hugs," Hero says backing down. "Chris we got a problem," Claudio says walking into the room. "What?" Hero asks. "ROH just cancelled out bookings," Claudio says. "Witch ones?" Hero asks. "All of them," Double C says. "Why?" Jake asks. "They can't afford to have people jumping to TNA with the PPV's coming up," Claudio says. "Man they have been looking for a reason to run us off," Chris says.**

"**It's not like you tried to destroy the company or anything," Jake says. "We need to get into TNA now," Chris says. "No guys look you even show up in Orlando and Jim will go to Mr. Carter who I gave my word to that I wouldn't bring in non TNA talent," Jake says. "Yeah well if you would get us a contract we would be TNA talent," Chris says. "Look I will try," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile AJ was putting together his master plan. "This is brilliant this will hurt Jake. He won't be able to stand. I mean you are the man that hates Jake Reed more than anyone," AJ says shacking hands with a devil of man.**



**Later that day Jake and Traci were in there living room. "So what do you think is going to try and pull?" Traci asks. "Who knows that guy has a pretty evil mind lately," Jake says. "Yeah who thought he had it him," Traci says. "I mean we have dark sides Traci," Jake says. "I know all about that," Traci says. "Yeah come to think of it why did you manage that moron Robert Roode?" Jake asks. "Look Jake I just wanted to get back into wrestling and part of me did it to hurt you," Traci says.**

"**Hurt me?" "Yeah I know you don't like Roode and I just wanted to different from who I am with you," Traci says. "Yeah you were I don't remember you ever wearing cloths like that when you were with me," Jake says. "Plus how I acted," Traci says. Jake hugs her. "Traci we were both really hurting. You tried close yourself off and I tried to drink it away," Jake says before they kiss. "I love you," Traci says. "I love you to," Jake says.**

**The phone starts to ring. "Knowing out luck my dad's bar was just bought by the WWE," Jake says. "Want me to get it?" Traci asks. "No I will… Hello… Really… Come on we both know that is crap. Yeah see you Monday!" Jake yells before slamming down the phone. "What was that?" Traci asks. "Cornette," Jake says pissed off. "What did he do now?" Traci asks.**

"**I got to wrestle Kurt Angel," Jake says. "Wow that is pretty big match," Traci says. "Oh it doesn't end well it does because that is my last match because before that I have to wrestle James Storm and Joe," Jake says. "Oh come on," Traci says. "You know I loved this guy like a second father but now I want to deck him," Jake says. "Ever think you should just stop trying to help Hero and Claudio. **

"**I would except than BJ Whitmer would break my neck," Jake says. "BJ what does he have to do with this?" Traci asks. "I broke his neck once," Jake says. "When?" "At a ROH show," Jake says. "Jake BJ did break his neck at an ROH show but it was Super Dragon that did that," Traci says. "No that was me in a Super Dragon mask," Jake says. "Ok this is one of your jokes," Traci says. "I wish it was but the real Super Dragon was hurt so Hero put me in the mask," Jake says.**

"**Wait why didn't you unmask to shock team ROH," Traci says. "Well I would have except Claudio came down and that was shocking enough," Jake says. "Ok Jake time to say you kidding," Traci says. "Traci I am not kidding," Jake says. "So wait you not friends with Chris Hero he just has dirt on you," Traci says worried. "No I am just pulling you leg," Jake says. "You jerk," she yells. "See that is why I am friends Hero he thinks I a funny," Jake says.**

**A rock comes through the window. Jake gets up runs out side but there is no one there but he does find a black X painted on his car. "Punk," Jake says.**


	25. Gambling Men

**Chapter 24**

**Gambling Men**

**Jake stormed in to Jim's office. "Don't you knock," Jim yells. Jake has an intense anger in his eyes. "Punk!" Jake yells. "What?" Jim asks confused. "Are you brining CM Punk back to TNA?!" Jake asks loudly. "No," Jim says. "Jim don't lie to me! I get you can't let go of some feud in a company you don't even work for any more fine! But Jim Punk and me that's not wrestling that is life," Jake says. "Jake I am not bringing in CM Punk," Jim says. Jake leaves not trusting him.**



**AJ was on his cell phone. "So your ready?" He asks. "Great… Oh he thinks he knows but he doesn't," AJ says turning off the phone. He turns around and winds up face to face with Traci. "So who was that?" She asks not kidding around. "You know Traci just wait and see," AJ says walking off.**



"**The following is a three on one handicapped match," JB announces. Jake's music starts to play as he and Traci make there way to the ring. Jake gets a microphone. "You know I am about to get my ass kicked. But you know it's better to get your ass trying to win something than just getting it kicked," Jake says. "What do you think Jake it getting at Mike?" Don asks. "Well you got to think it has something to do with the Kings of Wrestling," Mike says.**

"**So Jim Cornette get out here now!" Jake orders. Jim doesn't come out. "Come on Jimmy," Jake says. Finally Jim comes out. "Alright Jake what do you want?" Jim asks. "Are you a betting man Jim?" Jake asks. "Ok I don't have time for this so Jake what bet do you want to make?" Jim asks. "If tonight I lose I never say anything about Chris and Claudio coming to TNA," Jake says. "Alright but what do want if and I stress if you win?" Jim asks.**

"**When I win and I stress when I win the Kings get contracts with TNA," Jake says as the crowd cheers. "What's it going to be Cornette?" Mike asks. "Now you realize that when you lose you can't even speak on there behave if by some disaster the Carters think about brining them in," Jim says. "Yeah I agree but only if you I have verbal contract with you that they gain employment when I win," Jake says. "Jake you have pulled of some pretty big miracles in the past but only one guy could pull a win in the this match and his initials were JC not JR so yes your on," Jim says as the shake hands.**

**James Storms' music plays as he comes to the ring with Jackie Moore. Next Samoa Joe makes his way to the ring and finally Kurt Angle enters the ring. Jake has taken off his leather jacket and given Traci a kiss for luck. Joe will start for him team and well Jake has to start since he is alone. Jake and Joe shake hands. Tie up by both men and turns into knuckle lock. Jake gets the early advantage and gets Joe to bend back. Joe powers up and Jake has to bend backwards. Jake is in a bridged postion, Joe goes to put all his weight on Jake, but Jake drops down and gets his knees up causing Joe to crotch himself.**

**Jake gets up and scores with a drop kick to Joe's head. Storm tags himself in. Strom throws a punch but Jake side steps and takes him over with a headlock. Strom gets out the hold and he quickly tags in Kurt. Kurt comes in and goes face to face with Jake. Jake shocks everyone and drops to the amateur position. The crowd is shocked since Kurt is real life gold medal winner and Jake once said he was the bench warmer for the bench warmer in high school wrestling.**

**Kurt looks around thinking this has to be a trap of some kind. Finally Kurt gets down in the up starting position Rudy Charles signals for them to start. It's a back forth affair with Kurt had a huge advantage and even gets a front face lock. Still wrestling the wind up next to the ropes. Rudy breaks them up. "Now you be down," Jake says. Kurt gets in the down position, Jake acts like is about to get in start position but than goes for the mahi strall cradle, count of one, count of two, Kurt kicks out. Kurt is pissed and goes for a lariat but ducks and goes for an arm bar but Kurt reverses into a waist lock and hits a German suplex and makes a tag to Joe.**

**Joe gets in just as Jake gets up but Joe nearly takes his head off with a one legged drop kick. Joe cover count of one of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Joe gets Jake in the Boston crab. Jake power out of it and hits an running elbow smash. Joe is stunned and Jake hits the flying lariat. Joe falls back but Kurt tags in. Jake and Kurt fight on a lock up and Kurt gets the advantage to hit a suplex. Kurt keeps a hold of the front face lock as he turns Jake onto the stomach.**

**Kurt than locks on a body scissors. Jake hits Kurt in the face a few times. Kurt applies more pressure on the body scissors. Jake is able to stand up even the scissors and gets Kurt's shoulder on the mat, count of one, count of two, Kurt lets go of the hold and gets his shoulders up. Kurt gets up but winds up taking the over head belly to belly suplex. Kurt gets to his feet and Jake gets a waist lock for a German. Jake rolls through and hits a second German, Jake rolls through again repositions his hands and hits a dragon suplex with bridge, count of one, count of two… Strom breaks it up. Strom puts the boots to Jake.**

**James pulls Kurt over to the corner so he can tag himself in. Strom hits a Thez press and starts to pound on Jake. Jim is still at ring side but he makes his way over to the time keeper. Storm goes for the sharp shooter even though Jake's back hasn't been worked on. Jake kicks him off and rolls out of the ring. Traci comes over to check on him. Joe is offering to tag back in but Storm and Cornette exchange and Strom won't tag out.**

**Jake gets up on the apron. Storm waste no time and gives Jake a suplex back in. Again Strom goes for the sharp shooter but Jake is close to the ropes so he just holds on. "Strom what the hell?" Joe yells knowing its way too early to do stuff like this. The referee pulls Storm back, Jake gets up. Joe had enough and tags in. "What is wrong with you?" Kurt asks. Strom doesn't say anything he just looks over at Jim.**

**Meanwhile Joe has gotten control and it going for the STF. Joe is about to get it locked when Kurt jumps in the ring and pulls Joe off. Joe gets mad and shoves Kurt. "What are you doing?" Joe yells. "Cornette is trying to…" Jake gets up and goes for an Oklahoma role he knocks Joe into Kurt who is knocked back in Storm knocking him off the apron. The roll up is complete count of count of two, count of three. "Yes!" Jake yells.**

**Traci climbs into the ring to celebrate it's than that Jake sees Jim over by the time keeper. Jake walks over the Jim. "Well Vince I guess HBK couldn't get it done," Jake says. Jim can't believe it he now has to let the Kings of Wrestling in TNA. AJ's music plays and he comes out. "Well way to go Jake. You finally got those two idiots jobs. But you know I also got some new friends of mine jobs," AJ says. Jake walks right up to AJ and gets in his face.**

"**You know AJ at this point I really don't care because for once I'm in control," Jake says. "What are you talking about?" AJ asks. "Turn around," Jake says. AJ turns around and gets jumped by the kings of wrestling. Jake pulls Chris and Claudio off. "See you at Lockdown old buddy," Jake says. Jake starts to walk away when the lights go off when the come back on Jake, Chris, and Claudio are out. AJ gets up and laughs. "Yeah see you at Lockdown Jake," AJ taunts.**


	26. Torn Apart

**Chapter 25**

**Torn Apart**

"**Greetings my name is Terry Taylor and I am the head of talent relations for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It is a job that basically makes me the right hand man of TNA president Dixie Carter. Well in that role I am flexing my power. It is my belief that Jim Cornette conspired to rig a match. So as a result Jim has been removed from power and until a meeting between TNA management can set up and pending further investigation Mr. Cornette is banned from TNA," Terry says from the set of TNA today the online show on TNA wrestling dot com.**



**Jake and Traci were at Brian's grave. They had both stooped visiting every week as they tried to move on with there life. "I really miss him," Traci says. "Yeah me to," Jake says.**



**A few days later it was time for Impact. The locker room was buzzing about Jim's removal from power. There was also a lot of talk about the Kings of Wrestling. Team 3-D who had just won the TNA tag team titles claimed they wouldn't be losing to a couple of guys that they had "never heard of." But the big story was a face to face interview of both Jake and AJ by Mike Tenay.**

**Jake and Traci walked into the back door of the Impact Zone. Rhino walks up to them. "Hey Jake this was in the locker room for you," he says handing Jake an envelope. Jake opens it and finds a piece of paper with a big X on it. Jake crumples it up and throws it away. "AJ," Jake yells walking off looking for him.**

**Terry Taylor and Shane Douglas get in Jake's way. "Jake look you have less than a week. Plus to be fair you have a lot of people who hate you and if Punk is really coming after you do you really think he needs AJ," Terry says trying to make Jake calm down. "You know Terry since I do like you and since it is your first real day in charge I will give you a break," Jake says.**



**Mike stood in the middle of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome my guests at this time first Jake Reed," Mike says as Jake makes his way out. "And next AJ Styles," Mike says as AJ comes out. Jake and AJ get in each other's face. "Guys you'll both get to wrestle at Lockdown," Mike says. Both men take a step back and sit in the two chairs. **

"**Now as all of our long time fans know two of you met when you were training to wrestle and from there a friendship grew," Mike says. "More like a brotherhood," Jake says. "Yeah it was," AJ says. "So I have to ask did you ever think it would come to this?" Mike asks. "Man you are an idiot! Up until a few months ago we were friends," AJ yells. "If not for you moron we would still be friends," Jake yells.**

"**No if it was you when you just expected me to make the save," AJ yells. "AJ you know there was a time when I need you to make the save. But you know that time was over a long time ago. No was asking you to make the save," Jake says. "Yeah I did because I cared about you but once did I ever get a title shot," AJ says.**

"**So this was all about the title," Jake says getting up and in AJ's face. "Yeah after all isn't that why we wrestle," AJ says. "If you really wanted a title shot than you should have come to me. But you are lying," Jake says. "Get out of my face," AJ says shoving Jake. Jake shoves AJ back. AJ shoves Jake again and Jake shoves him right back. Finally AJ throws a punch and the real fight is on.**

**Security can't break them up. The lights go out when they come back CM Punk is standing over Jake is down on the mat. AJ has a baseball bat wrapped with barb wire. Punk pulls Jake's shirt and jacket off and AJ starts to beat him with the bat. The barb wire tears Jake's skin open. The Kings of Wrestling hit the ring. Jake tries to get up but he is losing a ton of blood and he collapses to the ground. "Get a doctor," Claudio yells.**

**Meanwhile on the top of the ramp Punk and AJ mock Jake. "Jake I know you better than anyone. And this is the guy that can finally put you out," AJ yells. "Reed more than for you more than anyone else straight edge says I'm better than you!" Punk yells. Jake is able to get up and get a microphone. "AJ, Punk this isn't over," Jake is barley able to get out.**


	27. Lockdown

**Chapter 26**

**Note- This is the last chapter for this story but yes I will another and remember review.**

**Lockdown**

**Lockdown started with a video promo from Jake. Jake stands in the ring with the cage up around him. There are bandages on his arms showing he filmed this after Impact. "How did it come to this? Why did it come to this?" Jake asks. A quick clip of Jake and AJ teaming back in there early days plays. It than quickly cuts to a shoot of Jake and AJ face to face.**

"**For ten years AJ we shared everything. Hell man I lost count of the number of time you didn't let me kill myself. Hell man I was there when you met your wife," Jake says. A still photo of Jake with Traci out with AJ and his wife is shown. "But I guess the who and the why don't really matter as much as the what will happen. You see AJ tonight you and I will walk into here. Blood will spill and truly one friendship will end and there is no going back. And CM Punk as soon as I am done with my former best friend well I will more than happy to remind you why you ran off to Uncle Vince last time," Jake says.**



**Mike Tenay and Don West sit at ring side. "It's time for the grudge match between Jake Reed and AJ Styles," Don says. "Let's break down the bullet points. It's been ten years since Jake Reed and AJ Styles began training in the old NCW training school and up until recently it was friendship witch Jake said was more like a brotherhood. A blast from the past, AJ Styles has brought CM Punk back to TNA. And finally no other wrestler has had the success in the cage like Jake Reed," Mike says doing one final hype up.**

**AJ's music plays as he and Punk comes down. The crowd boos loudly and some are even throwing things at him. AJ climbs into the cage. Jake's music starts to play. Jake charges down to the ring and goes after AJ. After feeding AJ a few knuckle sandwiches Jake whips in the cage wall. AJ bounces off and falls back to the ground. Jake picks AJ up and slams him back to the ground. Traci has makes her way out. Punk is eyeing her.**

**Jake brings AJ up again but AJ hits the pelle. AJ gets up first and hits a back breaker on Jake. AJ gets up and celebrates a little. Jake gets up and gives AJ a German suplex, Jake rolls through but instead of a second German he hits regal suplex instead. Jake rolls through again spins AJ around gives him a gut wrench suplex. Jake rolls through him again and gives him the over head belly to belly. Jake floats over and goes for the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake pulled AJ up.**

**Jake puts AJ in a sitting position and gives him the rolling neck snap. Punk starts to climb up the cage. Hero comes out and pulls him off. AJ goes into his tights and gets powder. Jake gets blinded. AJ hits a leg lariat followed by a flying forearm. AJ uses the cliffhanger powerbomb. AJ goes to the top rope and hits a leg drop. AJ covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**AJ pulls a groggy Jake to his feet and pulls him over to the steel wall to grate his face on hit. Jake is starting to bleed. AJ starts to pull the bandages on Jake's arms and than he grates Jake's arms trying to open the wounds up again. AJ sets up Jake in the corner and does the drop kick back flip. AJ hits the back breaker and than into a gut buster and covers again, count of one, count of two, Jake gets his shoulder up. AJ goes for the Styles clash. Jake some how does a sit up and turns into a hunrcrnnia.**

**Jake is bleeding from both his right arm and his forehead but he pulls himself up first. AJ gets up and gets by the flying clothesline. On the outside Hero and Punk have started to trade punches. Punk is knocked back and Hero goes for a big boot but Punk side steps and sends Chris into the guard rail. Punk than passes a chain to AJ. AJ slips them into his tights. Jake sets AJ up on the top rope. Jake is going for a superplex. AJ blocks and hits a series of head buts. AJ gets up and goes for the Sprialtap and hits it. AJ uses a leg lace to on Jake's bad leg.**

**Hero is still down and refs from the back start to help him out. Punk slugs Andrew Thomas and takes the key to the cage door. Punk unlocks the door. Traci gets in his face to stop him. Punk pulls her into a kiss and than shoves her down. Jake has gotten out of the leg lace and hits an uppercut on AJ and now he wants to go after Punk. Just as Jake gets to the door, Punk slams the door shut right into Jake's face. AJ has the chain and punches Jake just as he spins around. The referee can't do anything since all cage matches are no d q.**

**Punk is starting too make his way into the ring, Claudio runs down and hits Punk with his metal briefcase. Claudio goes through the door and is about to hit AJ. AJ backs up into a corner and begs off. Jake starts to get up but Claudio hits him with the briefcase. "What just happened?" Don West yells. "This can not happen not after all Jake did to help that guy get a job," Mike yells.**

**Traci gets into the ring and gets in Claudio's face. Punk has a set of handcuffs and handcuffs Traci to the cage. Claudio and Punks start to put the boots to Jake. AJ is in shock. Hero comes back out with a limp. Hero pulls Claudio off Jake. "What is wrong with you?" Hero yells. Punk has stopped kicking Jake and gets face to face with Hero. Punk backs off.**

**Hero helps Jake to his feet but than he knees him in the gut. Here jumps around showing his leg is fine. "Was this a setup the whole time?" Mike Tenay asks. The kings are going for the KRS. AJ shocks everyone when he takes down Hero. Punk throws AJ into the cage. The kings hit the KRS on Jake. Hero picks up a microphone. "Jake Reed you severed you purpose and now I don't need you," Hero says.**


End file.
